The Rising of the Lost Clan: The Beginning
by xXBookworm101Xx
Summary: StarClan has chosen eight cats to go on a journey to go and find allies for an oncoming war. Simple enough, right? No, not really. Especially if a friend is accused of a crime he did not commit.
1. Prologue

**Well, hi there. :D**

**And that's all of substance that I have to say. xD**

* * *

**The Prologue**

Many have asked me about my journey. They've asked me to tell the whole thing, every single little detail. I always shake my head, saying that now wasn't the time. It's not that I've forgotten about it. Oh no, quite the opposite. I re-live it every single day. Little things like a tree, or a flower, of just the look of happiness on my kit's face are that's needed for me to have a flashback from that journey.

Many have asked why I am reluctant to tell them the story. I tell them that I have reasons for all I do. Being of a higher rank, they accept this. But, I can still feel the impatience burning through them, wanting me to tell them. I understand, given the rumors that have spread. Of course, only a couple of cats, including my mate, know the true story.

You see, there are a couple of reasons to explain this silence on my part. The first is that there is more to this story than me. Perhaps I was one of the leading characters, but does not mean the story belongs to me and to me only. The second is that there are somethings that I still want to keep to myself. Perhaps it is selfish of me to do so, but I do it anyways. The third and final is that I know that some of you will not accept this story. Why? Because it shows a side of me that none of you have ever seen.

Just a couple of sunrises ago, the couple of cats that were with me on that journey appeared out of the blue. It was a huge surprise, given our age and how far away they have come from. It was a very happy reunion, and all I could think about was just how lucky I was. Throughout the whole time we talked about how life was going on and all that. Just last night, one of them asked me if I told the Kingdom the story yet. I answered that I had not. Another asked why. And I answered with that I didn't feel that it was right to tell the it in just my point of view. My mate pointed out that everyone from the journey was here and that now was the best time to finally tell everyone. So, we all decided to tell the story.

A little bit of warning, before I begin. There are many things that many make you think differently of me. However, remember that I was young and that I now can see the mistakes. This may also make you think differently of my dear mate. But, please remember that she was young as well, so please put nothing against her. Many things will be covered, so things that you perhaps do not want to hear. A couple are love, betrayal, change, loss, passion, jealousy, courage, and cowardice.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

I always knew this day was coming. I knew someday every thing would spill out of me like a flowing river. I do not want to be remembered by my Kingdom name. No, I've always hated it. It doesn't reflect who was I was growing up. My true name is not Asher. No, it will never be Asher. Instead I want to be remembered as a ThunderClan warrior. A warrior whose brother was a medicine cat, whose mother died, whose father is unknown, and that had to go on a journey to save his home. His true home. The home that took him in.

My name is Ashheart of ThunderClan, and this is the story of the rising of the Lost Clan.

* * *

**And so it all began...**

**So, enjoy, R&R, and see you soon! **


	2. An Important Message

**Finally, I post this. xD**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**An Important Message**

_Birdsong_

They were coming. I ran through the thicket of the green forest, breathing heavily. There was a deep wound on my left side, but I somehow managed to ignore it. It was urgent that I gave my message as soon as possible. My paws padded along the uneven ground, and I hated it. It just had to be me, didn't it? My leader must hate me a lot if she sends me on this journey into the heart of ThunderClan with my injury. My head span as I ran, knowing that I would soon faint if I didn't reach the camp soon. I had to warn ThunderClan of what the other Clans knew.

It took a while, but I finally got to ThunderClan's camp entrance. I was breathing heavily, my head spinning in exhaustion. ''Well, who do we have here?''

I looked up to see Goldstream, ThunderClan's deputy. ''I need to see Jadestar,'' I said bluntly.

Goldstream looked at me curiously. 'Why?''

''Runningstar has a message for her.''

Goldstream nodded her dappled head. ''Wait here, please,'' she said. She walked into her camp. Out of boredoom and impatience, I started to pace around. Without the adrenaline of running, the pain on my side sharpens and I have to bite my tongue. I turn to look at it. It looks worse than it did before I started running. Though not fast, the blood was dripping heavily, nearly covering my whole side.

I started to lick it, hoping that could stop the intense flow. But, my attempts to stop it were futile. I gave up and started to pace again. How much longer did I have to wait? I glared at the entrance.

Finally, a gray tabby tom came out. ''Hi, there!'' He said cheerfully. ''Sorry you had to wait so long. Goldstream has to do a couple of things, so she sent me out to tell you that Jadestar is ready.'' He flicked his tail to motion for me to follow him. I hesitated. I was about to follow this cat into his enemy territory, might as well take notes of the camp just in case they are needed.

The instant I entered, I felt a couple of eyes on me. It took all my willpower not to whip around and snap at them. Maybe I can do that in WindClan, but not here. Not in front of ThunderClan.

"Birdsong, right?'' he asked me, startling me out of my thoughts. Not wanting to talk to him, I simply nodded. "That's a very pretty name. I'm Ashheart. It's nice to meet you." He smiles at me. ''The weather's wonderful, isn't. I just love green-leaf, don't you? The air is always so fresh and clean. What's it like over at WindClan?''

Just my luck, I'm stuck with a chatter cat. Perfect. Although, I admit the comment on my name was nice. But that doesn't mean I should trust him. ''Green-leaf is fine in WindClan,'' I reply flatly. I gave him the _I- don't- want- talk_ look. Ashheart seems to understand and says nothing else.

Ashheart lead me to a den entrance and stopped me with his tail. Irritable with impatience, I tried to whack his tail with my paw. And then he hit my face with his tail. StarClan, really? I scruched up my nose and glared at the back of his head. Maybe that whole nice guy thing had been an act. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. He stuck his head in the den and said, "Jadestar? Someone needs to talk to you.''

A lean and lithe brown tabby with the most vivid green eyes I have ever seen appeared. She looked at me for a while, then beckoned my forward. I padded lightly towards her and nodded my head in respect. She many not be my Clan leader, but she deserved some respect. "Birdsong… what brings you from WindClan?'' Her jade eyes looked at me intently, making me slightly nervous.

"Jadestar, I have a message from Runningstar.''

Jadestar looked at me curiously. ''Is that so?'' she asked.

I nodded. ''She told me that no cat other than you should listen to it.'' I glared at Ashheart.

Ashheart looked at the ground sheepishly. The ThunderClan leader nodded and dismissed Ashheart. The tom nodded and padded away, looking over his shoulder once. He padded to what I suppose was the warrior den. Jadestar motioned for me to follow her into her den. ''It'll give us more privacy she explained, sweeping her tail over some moss. ''Sit down, young warrior. You look tired.''

I am tired. I've just run from WindClan all the way to ThunderClan in a single sprint. With a wound. I gratefully accept her request and sit down on the soft and warm moss. She looked at my wound worriedly. ''Do you want to go down and see Seedfall?'

''No. I have to give the messaged before anything else.''

She nodded. ''I see. Very well what is it.''

I took a deep breath and gave her the message that Runningstar had instructed me to tell her. When I was done, Jadestar gave me a look of disbelief. "It can't be. They can't come back.''

''WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan know otherwise. They plan on rising again, and destroying everything that they can.''

''They were defeated moons ago.''

''That don't mean they can't come back again,'' I argued. The brown tabby she-cat shook her head and the look on her face told me that was disappointed.

''I thought Runningstar would have some more sense in that head of her's. It is fox-dung to believe they will somehow come again. Their forces were shattered beyond repair, and I can't help but think that even if they came back, they would be too weak to damage anything,'' she said firmly.

''That's not true!'' I argued. ''They are going to come back!''

''Birdsong, they were destroyed before my parents were born.''

''But, Jadestar-''

''No buts. They will not come back.

''Jadestar, I know this seems impossible to you, but it is true!''

''It's not true.''

''Yes, it is!''

''Where is the proof?''

''I don't know. Runningstar said she got a message from StarClan about it.''

Jadestar slitted her eyes. ''So, StarClan decided to trust everyone but ThunderClan. Uh. Very well, then.'' She stood up and said to me, ''Go to Seedfall.'' It was not a suggestion, it was a command. I got up and was about to leave her den when she said. ''Wait.'' I turned around. ''Tell Runningstar that she is foolish to believe that something like that could ever happen again. Tell her that I thought she was smarter than to believe something that is so much like a story.''

''Of course, Jadestar,'' I said, trying hard not to let the frustration and anger bubbling inside of me show on my blue eyes. I nodded curtly and exited her den. After this, I fumed off to Seedfall's den.

When I entered, he was putting away some herbs. I'm guessing Marigold from the smell. The plain brown tom looks up at me. He looks at me curiously, as though he had seen my before. He stares at me for a little while before getting that look in his eyes that meant he knew now. I'd be surprised if I didn't look familiar. But, although he knew who I reminded him of, he still stared at me. It was like he was staring straight into my soul. I was getting very uncomfortable when he suddenly chuckled and shook his head. "Sit down young warrior. Your wound will not heal if you don't stop and think for a moment.''

Oh, great. ThunderClan has a wacko medicine cat. Great, just great.

I sit down and he approaches me. He gently prods around my side. ''How did this happen?'' I gave him no response to his question. He seems to understand that I don't want to talk about it. So, he talks instead. ''Looks like it has a bit of infection. Nothing major, though, so don't worry about it.'' I rolled my eyes. Thank you, wacko medicine cat. I so needed to know if my wound had an infection.

''Wait right there,'' he said, padding away. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. He came back with a couple of herbs and some cobwebs. He made a concoction out of the herbs and placed it on my flank. It soothed the burning pain yet stung it at the same time. He took the cobwebs and gently placed them on the wound. ''At what time do you need to go back to WindClan?''

''Moon-high.''

He nodded. ''You have some time, then. How about you get some rest? I'll wake you up when you have to leave.''

I looked at the sky. It seemed reasonable to sleep. But, the sun was starting to set, and no way was I going to sprint all the way to WindClan. There was no need. ''I'm fine,'' I said briskly, getting up.

Seedfall shook his. '' I see how it is, then. Very well. Be careful, young warrior. If you keep moving forward with blindness, you'll never actually see what's in front of you.''

This comment shocked me. What was he talking about? I wasn't blind! I can see everything perfectly well! I gave him a very confused look and nodded very slowly. I muttered a thank you and walked away. Honestly, what was he talking about? It was plainly obvious he wasn't blind. Which means he could see quite clearly that I wasn't blind either. It made no sense at all.

I padded up to the white warrior that was guarding the camp and quickly explained that I had to go back to WindClan. ''Oh... okay,'' he said. ''Be careful.''

''Thank you,'' I said curtly, walking away. What was up with all these warnings?

I looked up to Silverpelt and muttered, ''Is every cat going crazy?''

I sighed and padded quickly through the forest. Without the urgent need to run, I could look closely at the forest. It too bad, but I felt uncomfortable. How can ThunderClan live under all these trees that block the sky? Don't they want to see their ancestors? And how do they live with all these smells? I scrunched up my nose. Ugh.

What the elders say was true; you'll never really understand how the other Clans live.

As I got to the border, I saw a shape sitting right next to it. My fur bristled. Who was that and why was he standing so close to WindClan territory? I lightly sprinted and saw that the cat was Ashheart. ''What are you doing so close to WindClan territory? Thinking about crossing the border?'' I said.

Startled, Ashheart looked up to see me. ''Birdsong!'' he exclaimed. ''Jadestar wanted me to accompany you to WindClan.''

I nearly bristled. Did Jadestar think I was weak? Did she think she had to send one of her warriors to makes sure I could get home safely? I get quite a lot of trust, don't I? ''I'm fine.''

''But Jadestar said-''

''I don't care about what Jadestar said. It doesn't matter to me.''

''But-''

''Look,'' I snapped. ''Just go back to ThunderClan and don't you ever let me catch near my border again. No, better yet, don't let me see one of your Clanmates near the border. I'll give them a couple of scars to remember me from.''

Ashheart's eyes widened in fear and he numbly shook his head. ''O-okay.'' He looked at the ground. ''But, I still need to-''

''I DON'T CARE! GO BACK TO THUNDERCLAND AND DON'T SHOW YOURSELF TO ME EVER AGAIN!''

He quickly go up and scampered away, looking over his shoulder a couple of time. Once I am certain he can't see me, I let my fur lie flat and smile. He's afraid of me. Good. That's just the way it should be.

Suddenly, I get a feeling of foreboding. Something big was about to happen. What, I couldn't exactly decide. But, I did one was for certain; I wouldn't be seeing the Clans for a long time.

* * *

**:D Yup. **

**So, R&R and hope to see you all soon!**


	3. Welcome Home

**I have finally stopped being lazy and posted this up. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

_Birdsong_

As I padded to WindClan camp, I started to think about all the wonderful things of the moorland. The softness of the grass, the savory smell of rabbit, the open air, and the fact that it was the best territory out of all of them.

I don't understand why, but my thoughts stray to Ashheart. And you know what? I hate it. I promised myself a long time ago to never open my heart to anyone outside my Clan. Bad things happen. I should know.

As I think of Ashheart, the beautiful, yet haunting memories swirl my head. _No, no, no, no, no. _I keep repeating that, trying to shove the memories out of my head. The twinkling amber eyes. The gentle laughter. The words, ''I love you beyond anything.'' And then, the heartache. It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve it. No, not at all.

My head clears as I approach camp. It's nearly moon-high, so it's not surprising when a small dusky brown tabby greats me cheerily. ''Welcome home, Birdsong,'' she says. I nod my head in acknowledgment. ''Tired?'' Another nod. ''What happened to the she-cat that said she would always be energetic no matter what?''

''Dunno,'' I reply. This makes Larkwing purr gently. ''Is 'Unningstar up?'' I ask sleepily. My friend shrugs. '' Do you thin' I shou' sleep?'' She nods and that's all the encouragement I need. I trudge towards the warrior's den, only to bump into someone.

''Sori,'' I mange. ''Jus' came, '' yawn, '' from a mizon.'' yawn. '' 'Eally tired.''

''Oh, you're not sleeping until I hear everything.'' I find myself looking up into Runningstar's icy blue eyes. ''And you should be sorry for bumping into me. Imagine. One of my own warriors, bumping into me. What a disgrace,'' she sniffed. Runningstar beckoned for me to follow her. Not wanting to feel more of her hatred, I followed in pursuit.

Runningstar pushed the curtain of moss she had installed for privacy reasons. I follow. She points to a corner and motions for me to sit down. I do so. As I shuffle around to make myself comfortable, she gives me this calculating stare as though I were a prisoner, not her warrior. ''All right. What did Jadestar say?''

''Ya sure ya wanna hear it?'' I ask, playing with a bit of moss.

Runningstar looks at me disdainfully. ''Why did I send you to there heart of ThunderClan?'' she snarled. ''Don't you dare tell me you were doing something else.'' Her blue eyes flared up. ''Flirting, perhaps? '' I hastily look in an another direction. ''And to think that-''

''I know I'm a disgrace. No need to shove it in my face.'' I snap before she's able to finish. ''I've already heard it enough times.'' I lift my head up to show that that conversation was over. ''So, Jadestar. She didn't believe a word I said. Told me it was fox-dung.'' I pause. ''She also says she thinks you have more sense in your head,'' I couldn't help adding.

My leader's expression goes from surprise to anger to sadness. Her stripped tail gently pat the ground and she bowed her head, as though she were deep in thought. It seemed rude to leave her right there and then, so I stay. Strange to say, but it looked like she had been... defeated. It was strange since she always carried herself in a matter that suggested she would never lose. Yet, that glaze in her eyes reminded me of... someone. I've seen that face before. But where?

Runningstar sighed and then seemed to realize I was with her. She sounded moons older when she said, ''Go to the warrior's den and get some sleep. You... you deserve it.'' Blinking back shock, I get up and pad towards the moss. ''Oh, and Birdsong,'' I turn around. The moonlight make Runningstar's pale pelt seem mystical. ''Thanks.''

''No problem,'' I reply, slightly startled. No one ever thanked me for anything. Especially not Runningstar. I take one last look at my leader, her proud head bowed. Why was that gesture so familiar? It puzzles and frustrates me. I'm puzzled because I'm frustrated, but I'm frustrated because I'm puzzled. It's complicated. I blink and exit the den mulling over what had happened.

Why was Runningstar so upset? It wasn't like her to be that way. Where they friends before? But, that doesn't make any sense. Runningstar doesn't trust anyone outside WindClan. The only exception to that was when-

''So, how was the mission?'' Startled, I look up. I was so consumed by my thoughts, I hadn't heard the she-cat pad up to me. Much like me, her pelt was sliver. However, she was a tabby while I had white muzzle, paws, and chest spot that looked like a bird in flight.

''It was alright. Jadestar didn't believe me.'' I sigh.

''I don't blame her. I mean, it's a lot to swallow.'' She tilts her head and gives me a worried expression. ''Your wound...''

''I got healed by Seedfall,'' I replied. I flick my sister gently with my tail. ''See?'' I point me tail to where my wound was. ''Got it fixed up before I left.'' I lean in to her ear. ''Seedfall, he's a wacko, isn't he?''

My sister looks at me with an amused smile. ''I guess he is a little weird. But he is a really good medicine cat. Haven't you noticed that even though you had a deep wound, it healed like it was a small injury?'' I give an apologetic look, meaning that I hadn't noticed. She pressed her paw on my flank. ''He's amazing,'' she breathed. ''I hope that one day, I'll be as good as he is.''

I lick her on her head. ''I'm sure you'll be a great medicine cat.''

''You- you really think so?'' Her gray eyes widen.

''I know so,'' I say. ''Your my sister, Dreampaw.'' I smile gently at her. ''And my sister is the best.''

She gives me a hopeful look and rests her muzzle on me. ''Thanks. Your support... it means a lot to me.'' She suddenly frowns. ''Uh, have you, ya know, slept? You seem pretty worn down.'' It seemed that her words make me realize just how sleepy I was. ''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' she squeaked. She shuffled her paws. ''I should have waited until the morning.''

''It's alright,'' I reply.

''You should get some sleep now,'' she said.

''I guess I should.''

My sister rests her muzzle on my shoulder. ''Sweet dreams.''

''Thank you.'' I watch has she padded towards the medicine cat den. A gentle sadness reminds me that she's the only one in my family left. My mother had died giving birth to Dreampaw. And my father... I don't know who he is. Sighing, I head to the warrior's den.

The warrior's den is basically a hole in the ground that a badger made long ago. When the the weather gets cold, we retreat into an underground passage way we created. Exhausted, I plop myself on some feathers, not even caring if I landed on some other cat. My eyes immediately closed and I swept up into a dream that I would never forget.

First thing I notice is that there's blood in my mouth. But it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the cat that's pleading me to let go of him. I bite harder into his shoulder, making him screech in pain.

''You deserve it!'' I spat. ''You piece of fox dung!'' The cat whimpers, sticks his tail beneath his legs, and runs away like the coward he is.

_What happened? Why am I here? Why did I just bite it his shoulder and call him a name when I have no clue who he is or what he has done? _I guess I had just caught up in the adrenaline of fighting. I took a good look at my surroundings. I was definitely in a forest. But, where? This certainly didn't look like any territory at the Lake.

''Hey!'' I turn around to face an apprentice. He's gray with darker gray spots and yellow eyes. My nose tells me he is a ThunderClan cat. But, like the forest, there was something odd about the scent. ''Don't just stand there! Someone's going to get after you!''

I was in the middle of battle.

Great, just great.

It's just my luck to end up in the middle of a battle having no clue where I am or what's going on.

As I turned back to battle mode, I noticed something else. I knew none of these cats. They smelled just like Clan cats. I had caught a couple of whiffs of WindClan scent. But, I've never seen any of these cats in my life. There was another scent too. Ugh, it was terrible.

And that's when I noticed that some cats had collars with dog teeth in them.

I feel faint. _No, no, not possible, noooottttt possible. _But my eyes told me different. I was in the battle of BloodClan and the Clans, in the old forest. I snapped out of battle mode and warily eyed the apprentice that I had just spoken to. If this was the Old Forest, that had to be Ashpaw, the cat that would become Ashfur.

''You okay?''

''Yes... and... LOOK OUT!'' As the words leave my mouth, a BloodClan cat smashes into Ashpaw. The apprentice squeals in pain and tries to attack.. But it's hopeless of course. The enemy is much bigger than him. Seeing him look so helpless makes my blood turns to ice.

No.

I can't let it happen again.

I launch myself at the BloodClan cat, a dark brown she-cat with a torn ear and gray eyes. I land on her shoulders, grab her by the neck, tuck my head in, and topple her backwards. It ends me on the floor with the she-cat's back on me stomach. I'm pretty sure it looked pretty comical. Ashpaw scrambles away from us. He's safe. I relax. Big mistake.

The she-cat takes advantage and flips me over. So, now it looks like I'm riding on her. She shakes me of and I land on the floor with a thud. Before I can get up, she pounces on me so that my soft belly is exposed. I pretend to aim for her throat. Scared, the she-cat backs up. Perfect. I pounce on her. Yet another mistake.

She seemed to had expected it. She backed up even more, so that I missed where I was aiming. But my paws ended up near her's, and I tripped.

Ever taste dirt? Trust me, it's horrible.

She laughs wickedly. ''Stupid Clan cat. You'll never beat me! You'll never...'' I don't get to hear the rest of what she said due to the huge caterwauling. Suddenly, a stampede of cats trample both me and my opponent to the ground. ''He's dead! He's dead!'' They kept on saying.

I have no clue who ''He'' is, but I'm sure glad he died. The brown she-cat runs away, tail stuck between her legs. I grin at the knowledge that even though I didn't win, she was a coward.

''Look!'' Startled, I jump and hiss at the voice. Ashpaw smiles awkwardly.

''Sorry.'' I apologize. ''I'm very jumpy.''

''It's alright.'' he replied. ''I guess I was sort rude to startle you like that.'' What a polite kid. I remember the stories of him I heard some of the ThunderClan elders said. How he went down the wrong path due to a broken heart. I personally think that if he loved Squirrelflight, he wouldn't try to tear her down. But, then again, you do some really stupid things when you get rejected.

''Anyways, I thought you might want to know why they left in such a rush..'' He pointed his paw to show where he wanted me to look. My eyes nearly popped out of head when at what I saw. There was a small black tom with a purple collar studded with dog teeth. I didn't see what was so exicting about it until I looked at the cat towering above him. His pelt was a dark ginger and the way the sun was hitting him he seemed to be on fire. He's green eyes flashed with something, but I couldn't figure out what.

The flame colored tom picked up the cat that lay at his feet. I now realize that the tom is dead. When the ginger tom picks him up it reveals the single white paw.

Firestar and Scourge.

For the first time I got here, I actually asked myself how I got here in the first place.

I look down at my white paws, now splattered with dirt. No, I haven't taken over anyone's body. I turned to look at my backside and gasp. Something wasn't right. No, I wasn't supposed to be transparent.

''Are you from StarClan? What's your name? Why are you here?'' I smile nervously and slowly back up. Geez, he could ask questions faster than Ravenwing! Which is weird since I never thought that she could be beat.

My body suddenly feels light. So light I swear all I had to do was bounce lightly to fly into the sky. ''You're dissolving!'' Oh, great. I'm dissolving. Ashpaw gingerly touches my flank, only to find out I was also wasn't solid. His paw went from my right flank to my left flank. Ashpaw squeaks in horror and quickly takes his paw out. ''Sorry! And wait!'' I cannot stop the changes to my body, though I wish I could. It's like I'm becoming air.

''Thanks for saving me! I'll never forget you!'' Were the last words I heard before I lost grip on reality.

* * *

**And... yeah. Well, that's all I have.**

**So, see you!**


	4. The Story Starts to Unfold

**The Story Unfolds**

_Ashheart_

''She's back in WindClan, right?'' asks Seedfall.

''Yeah,'' I sigh. I was curled up in the moss at Seedfall's den. The last rays of the sun trickled down my back. It left a gentle warm feeling that I always enjoyed. It reminded me of good times.

''She's a troubled girl,'' says Seedfall absentmindedly. He bustled around the den, putting herbs in stacks. I offered to help him, but he told me I would probably mix herbs up. Which is probably what would happen, since I have no medicine experience at all. ''Dreampaw told me that her only family was her sister.''

''Dreampaw? Her sister?'' I look up from staring at the bug in front of me. I had talked with Dreampaw just a few sunrises ago. She had been looking for catnip near the border, but couldn't remember where. I had lead her it's location. We chatted about how things were going on at both Clans. She was also very cheery. I wonder why her sister wasn't like that.

''What else would she be?'' asks Seedfall wearily. I smile sheepishly. ''At any rate, she's moving ahead blindly into life.'' I grin at his comment. Only Seedfall could say things like that.

''Well, she's sorta cute...''

''...with a sharp attitude. At least, that's what I would think from what I hear.'' He cocks his head. ''Ashheart,'' he says seriously, '' you do realize that whatever she came for, it was serious.''

''Well, I know that. I'm not that big of an idiot.''

''Could it be that...'' Seedfall gazed into space. His eyes were unfocused, as though he were looking at something he could only see. Which is true. For some odd reason, Seedfall was born with the ability to see things others couldn't. I don't know what it does exactly, but I personally think it makes him interesting. I like to wonder what it's like to see things that the naked eyes is unable to see. Things like secrets, hidden messages, and the future. Seedfall always tells me it's nothing I should admire, but I think he's just being modest.

My older brother shakes his head. ''Sorry,'' he says, looking apologetic. ''It happened again.''

''It's alright.'' I curl my tail to my nose. ''What did you see?''

Seedfall eyes me warily, as though wondering if he should tell me or not. It's really despairing that he tries to protect me from things that he doesn't want me to hear. He's been doing it from the beginning. Ever since I was a kit, he's been trying to stop troubling news from reaching me. I understand that he only does it because it thinks it's best, but, it's tiring.

''You can tell me. I'm not a kit anymore. I'm a warrior.'' I look at him square in his eyes.

''There's something that the other Clans know. Something troubling. I just can't catch what it is.'' he sighs. ''It has something to do with why Birdsong came here.'' He pauses. His eyes betray that there's something else to what he saw. His amber eyes, identical to mine, look into my soul. ''There will be a quest,'' his voice grows quiet, so I'm forced to lean in to hear. ''A quest that eight will make. And, you're one of those to be chosen. To save...'' his voice trails. It takes me a couple of seconds to figure out that he just fell asleep.

Sighing, I gently take him by the scruff and drag him to his nest. It drains him to use his ability. I don't know why it does, though. I pad towards the entrance and stick my head outside. Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply and catch a scent that sends me scrambling back into the den.

''Oh, Ashheart!'' chirps Flowerstep. ''Where are you?'' She bounces lightly over to the den before I get the chance to hide. ''Oh, sweetie!'' she puts her muzzle on my neck. ''I've been looking everywhere for you!'' _Of course you have. What else do you do other than chase me down?_ I think bitterly.

''F-F-Flowerstep,'' I stammer as she starts to rub herself against me. I back up, terrified.

''What's wrong?'' she asks innocently. She tilts her head and gazes me with dark amber eyes that would left any other tom at her paws. My best friend, Strippedtail, says I should be happy that the prettiest she-cat in the Clan loves me. He says I'm _lucky_. Sure, I guess she's pretty. Much like her older sister, Goldstream, she has the same pelt. Yet something about her makes her prettier than Goldstream.

''Ashheart?'' Flowerstep padded closer to me. She pressed her cheek against mine, leaving me in awe at how soft her fur was. She gently rubbed her cheek against mine, but that was all that was needed for me to back away again. Flowerstep looks at me with a hurt expression. ''Is something wrong?''

''Yeah. He's supposed to be helping me.'' I nearly sigh in relief. Seedfall padded up to both of us. He gently pushes Flowerstep away. ''Shoo, shoo, now. Can't have him distracted.'' Flowerstep mutters something like, ''_I was about to leave._'' and walks away.

''Thanks.''

''No problem. I know how much she annoys you.''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

I look to both sides to make sure no one overheard me. Leaning into his ear, I whisper seriously, ''Can I sleep in the medicine cat den for tonight? Only StarClan knows if I'll survive another night with Flowerstep sleeping nearby.''

Seedfall chuckles gently. ''Alright. But just tonight.'' I give my brother a grateful look.

As sleep settles on me like a stone, I go through the day's events. I reflect on my actions, if they were fair, and what I could have done instead. It's a trick that my mother taught me. She says that if you reflect on what you've done at the end of day, you'll catch what mistakes you made. That way, you can't repeat them. Satisfied that I've done the best for that day, I drift off into sleep.

* * *

I tilt my head and blink. Was it even possible to be here? Shaking my head, I pace around the moonpool. At least, I think that's what it is. It fits the description Seedfall has given me.

''Any idea who we're waiting for?'' asks Creampaw for the millionth time.

''No. Now shut up.'' grumbles Pinetail.

''Now, now,'' chides his Clan mate, Skypaw. ''She's young so...''

''YOUNG? YOU AREN'T EVEN OLDER THAN ME!'' spats the RiverClan apprentice. ''YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO...'''

''Is anything wrong?'' Squirrelflight pokes her head in. Her starry pelt was slightly bristled, as though she were a little afraid.

''Don't worry. It's all good over here.'' replies Skypaw smoothly.

''Why you little...'' mumbles Creampaw. She sits down next to her brother, Surviorpaw. He gently licks his sister, instantly calming her down. ''Thanks.'' Surviorpaw nods shyly.

Squirrelflight's eyes sparkle in amusement. She turns to me.''Think you can tell what happened here?''

I'm about to tell her when Flowerstep shoves herself in between Squirrelflight and I. ''Creampaw was asking a question and Skypaw said something that upset her.'' She turns to me and smiles, as though asking for my approval for what she said. I roll my eyes and just nod. Now I'm in a bad mood.

''Squirrelflight, who are we waiting for? I mean, Blackstar gave no details. He only said, 'Someone is missing' and left. Do you think that we can live on just that? I mean, is it a girl or a boy? Oh! Is it a StarClan cat from the distant past? Is the cat alive?'' Ravenwing pauses before continuing. ''Not trying to be pushy or anything of that sort. 'Cuz I'm not a pushy girl. Ya know what I'm saying? So, anyways, back to the topic. Can you just give some more info on what's going on? And who we're waiting for? I'm pretty sure we'll die by the time the cat shows up.'' She looks around and everyone's astonished faces. ''What? Is it so wrong to ask?''

''There is nothing wrong in asking. But you talk so fast, it's a miracle you have breath.'' The StarClan cat tilts her head to the side. ''You're all gathered here for a special purpose...''

''No kidding. I mean, how is it important to meet a StarClan cat in your sleep?'' grumbles Pinetail. His tails curls, and looks unhappily at it.

Squirrelflight shoots him a death glare and continues, ''You see, an enemy is coming this way. But the Clans aren't strong enough to defeat them.'' She raises her tail before we start to protest that we aren't weaklings. '' It has nothing to do that our warriors aren't strong. It's numbers. We would last only a couple of hours due to the sheer amount of cats they have. Yes, we have skills, but we are in desperate need of numbers.'' The seriousness in Squirrelflight's voice brushes me in the wrong way. I hate being serious. It's no fun at all. But if I have to take it seriously for the Clans to live, might as well try.

''We chose two cats from each Clan to go on this journey...'' My thoughts drift over to what Seedfall had said. He had said that the will be a quest. And that I would be chosen. ''...waiting for the eight cat.'' I nearly slap myself for spacing out. But I heard the thing that I needed to hear. Thank StarClan for that.

''So, we're waiting for Ravenwing's partner?'' asks Surviorpaw timidly. It's his first time speaking, so I'm startled to find out he has a voice. ''Ravenwing is the one only without a partner, so...'' his voices drifts off gently. He then looks up shyly at Squirrelflight.

''Yes, that's right. Though,'' Squirrelflight looks nervously over her shoulder,'' I don't understand why it's taking so long. It isn't very hard to summon cats, so it troubling that finding her is taking time.''

We find out what's taking so long after a few seconds of silence. Bramblestar bursts in with the limp figure of a cat in his jaws. He's going so fast, I can't actually see who it was. Scrambling right after him is Jayfeather. ''SLOW DOWN!'' he screams as both of them barrel through us. Their alarm sends a shiver through our group.

''Should we follow them?'' asks Creampaw. We all look at the shocked Squirrelflight to answer the question.

''I say we follow them. Maybe the cat they were holding is Ravenwing's partner.'' I say. It's probably not my place to take charge of the group, but I can't help it. I just have to try and find a solution to everything. Squirrelflight snaps out of her shock, and nods in my direction.

Taking that as a cue to follow the two toms, we all sprint after them. Ravenwing, a natural runner, takes the lead. Behind her is Surviorpaw and Pinetail. Tailing after her brother, Creampaw is in front of Flowerstep and me. We run in this little formation until we find ourselves in what could be the grandest medicine cat den ever.

The transparent ceiling sails over our heads, showing us the moon and stars. The den is aligned with every herb a medicine cat could want. I'm also certain there were a bunch of other herbs that even my brother didn't know. The ground is made of the soft green moss, making a perfect place to just lay an injured cat.

We're startled by the two cats who basically barge into us from behind. Creampaw is thrown to the left and her brother gets thrown to right. Ravenwing, Skypaw, and Flowerstep get their tails stepped on. And me? I basically get trampled. The only that is not affected by this is Pinetail. He smirked at us as we groaned injuries.

I'm pretty sure I could have gotten up a whole lot faster if Flowerstep hadn't started trying to help me up. Instead of getting me up, she seemed to be pushing me down. I had to tell her to cut it out so I could stand up properly. It was humiliating, since the rest of the group seemed to be holding back laughter. Except Suriviorpaw. He gave me a sympathetic look, as though he understood what it felt like. I'm really starting to like this kid.

''Is that, Ashfur and Onestar with Bramblestar and Jayfeather?'' asks Ravenwing. Her dark yellow eyes were trained on the two cats that had just barged into us. I noticed that unlike the rest of the group that had been trampled, her black fur hadn't bristled one bit.

''They fit the description of the stories,'' replies Creampaw. ''Right, Surviorpaw?'' He nods in agreement.

Bramblestar looks up. His eyes scan the area until they land on us. He gently narrows them, as though wondering something. He then turns to Jayfeather and whispers something to him. The former ThunderClan medicine cat nods. Bramblestar gets up and pads toward us. ''So, your the rest of the group, aren't you?'' We all nod, unable to speak.

Well, except of Ravenwing of course. ''Yeah, we're the group you guys chose.'' Her eyes suddenly widen, as though remembering something. ''You were the one that bumped into us! You were holding a cat in your jaws? Who was that? Some other StarClan cat? Or was it my partner? Oh! It's a girl, right? Squirrelflight said her, so it's gotta be a girl! Okay, but who is she? I mean...'' her voice trails off when she notices the look of astonishment on Bramblestar's face. She puffs up her cheeks in an angry manner. ''It's like you've never heard someone talk!''

The StarClan cat shakes his head in bewilderment. ''You sure can talk.'' He looks up at us with a sort of troubled expression. ''Yes, the cat that I brought in was a girl and she is from WindClan.'' Ravenwing perks her ears at this. Bramblestar sighs. ''However, she doesn't look very good.'' He motions for us to follow him. Glancing nervously at one another.

Ravenwing gasps in horror at her Clanmate. She's got blood all over her body, so it's hard to see who it is. Her chest raises painfully slow. Although I can't see wounds, I'm sure she's got some. Ravenwing gently starts licking her, which is sort of gross. But the licking reveals a white chest spot that only one cat has. It's Birdsong.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**R&R!**

**So... yeah... Bye! :D**


	5. How to Start a Friendship

**Yay! :D New chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**How to Start a Friendship**

_Ashheart_

I blink my eyes slowly, trying to take small bites of it. Birdsong lay half dead on the moss while Jayfether tended to her. Ravenwing stood over him, worried. The rest of us were shocked. I mean, how often is it that you see someone that badly injured?

''What... what happened!'' exclaimed Squirrelflight. Her pelt was puffed up in either fear or anger. I couldn't quite tell. ''This... this...''

''I know, I know.'' Bramblestar glared a Squirrelflight. ''I had no choice.''

''YOU SAID THAT..."

''SHUT UP!'' cried Jayfeather. ''With you two squabbling like this, a cat can't concentrate.'' His blue were as cold as ice as he surveyed the two cats. ''You want her to make it? Shut up.'' And with that, he continued to treat Birdsong.

Onestar stood beside Jayfeather as he healed Birdsong. ''You know what this means, right?'' he said quietly. ''For one of their messages to be severed and end up like this?'' Onestar looks over at Birdsong. ''I'm surprised she's still alive. Though, I couldn't expect any less from her.''

''Surprised? Birdsong is one of the strongest warriors there is. She younger than me by four moons, and she can beat me without batting an eyelid.'' Ravenwing curls her tail. The rest of wait for her to say more, but she doesn't. Not that it matters, though.

If she was such a good fighter, why was she so hurt? Jayfeather had washed away the blood, revealing long wounds. It seemed as though she had been caught in a bunch of thorns and then forced out of it. She now had cobwebs over where the bleeding seemed to persist to flow. It's always calmed me to watch medicine cats work, so I watched Jayfeather has he cured the WindClan she-cat.

I was watching Jayfeather apply some more cobwebs when Flowerstep loomed over me. Her eyes flashed with something I couldn't understand. ''What are you doing?''

''Watching a master at work.'' I replied.

''Or are you looking at a certain she-cat?'' her eyes narrowed dangerously.

I scoffed. ''Why would I be looking at Birdsong?'' Did she have to question every single thing I did that included a girl that's not her? ''I just enjoy looking a medicine cats work. It's peaceful.''

''She's awaking,'' said Jayfeather suddenly. To affirm this, Birdsong twitched her tail. Slowly, but surely, her eyes opened.

''What... where... who...'' she croaked. She turned her head around to face Ravenwing. ''Ravenwing!'' she some how managed to shakily get up.''Where are they? '' she asked. Her voice, though shaky, showed she was more like commanding her than asking her.

Ravenwing smiled. ''Thank goodness you're awake! You knocked out and you were bloody. And it was scary! I thought you would stay like that for much longer. And I have no clue who they is.'' she cocked her head.

Birdsong gave her a quizzical look. ''You... weren't... there?'' she asked, her breathing shallow. Ravenwing shook her head. The sliver and white she-cat looked bewildered. It looked like she wanted to say more, but collapsed into the moss. Her groans in pain and turns to face me. Her blue eyes narrow into slits. ''You...''

''I have absolutely nothing to do with this,'' I say defensively. I was probably still thinking about how she had threatened me at the WindClan border.

''Ashfur?'' Uh?

I turn around to see Ashfur standing right next to me. He was so quiet,, I had forgotten he was there. ''You seem to be healing.''

''Uh, no duh!'' She tries to get up again, but fails. She signs with exasperation, as though the pain were trying on her short patience. That's when she sees me. Her eyes widen in surprise. They quickly turn into slits. ''What are you doing here?''

I, of course, have the perfect way to handle this. ''Um... hehe... Ashfur will tell you!'' I quickly back up.

Ashfur gives me a questioning look and shakes his head. Yeah, I know, I'm pathetic. Ashfur turns to Birdsong. ''You see, there is an enemy on the horizon. There are too many for us to handle by ourselves. So, we're sending two cats from each Clan to find allies.'' Birdsong slitted her eyes as she processed the information. I could almost see her gently molding the idea into something she could swallow.

She turns to me. ''So, you chose this guy from ThunderClan?'' she smirked as though it were amusing to think of. ''This is going to be a fun journey.'' I didn't like the sound of that. Maybe I shouldn't have so openly expressed how terrified I am.

Onestar clears his throat. ''Well, since you have all gathered, we should tell who you are looking for exactly.'' We all stare blankly at him. The former WindClan leader bristles. ''Do you seriously think we're going to let you wander around? There are too many possibilities of you dying.'' True, true.

'' We only have names and a vague idea of where they are for some,'' warned Bramblestar. ''The first allies your going to recruit is the Tribe of Rushing Water.''

''I know where they live!'' say Creampaw happily. ''My parents told me everything about them.'' Her fluffy white tail stuck up in the air to show her excitement.

''That's good. You'll have to lead them to the Tribe then.'' Creampaw beamed at the suggestion. Bramblestar continued. ''The next place is SkyClan. We also know where it is located, but we won't tell you until the Tribe is recruited. The next three on the line are SunClan, MoonClan, and The Order. SunClan and MoonClan live closer to us than Order of the Rain, but they still are far away. They live somewhere sandy and and hot. Probably a desert.'' He pauses for a moment. He motions us to get closer to him. We all do that, except for Birdsong, who isn't able to stand up.

I looked over my shoulder to see her give a look of unhappiness towards the group that had gathered around Bramblestar. I remember feeling that, always left out of important things. Maybe that's what moves to go over to her and offer to carry her.

''What?'' her disbelief is evident.

''I don't want you to miss this.'' I explain gently. ''If you don't want me to carry you, you can lean on me. It's really not a problem at all.'' I grin. ''If we're going to be stuck together on a journey, might as well learn to get along with each other.''

Birdsong looks at me closely. She then turns her attention to the group. I could see her debating whether or not to let me help her. Then, deciding she wouldn't be left out, she said, ''All right. I'll lean on you.'' She shakily gets up and almost falls down again. I quickly duck my head and catch her. She gasps,''Ow! That hurt!'' Only later do I see that I caught her in one of her wounds.

Even in her battered state, Birdsong moved pretty quickly. It was obvious that it was tiring her out, but she didn't stop. I was worried since she was limping really badly, but she pushed down any offers of stopping. It took us only a couple of minutes to reach the group, which was faster than I had expected. Birdsong was panting, her breath ragged, when we arrived. She looked up at Bramblestar,''Ready.'' she said simply.

Bramblestar looks at Birdsong with respect. I don't blame him. I'm half surprised she isn't dead from the distance she walked. The leader leans in closer. His eyes shift side to side nervously. I don't what there was to worry about. No one was evil here. Well, maybe not in the Tigerstar type of evil.

''The Order,'' whispers Bramblestar. What's up with secrecy? ''are the cats we know less about. All we know is that they live closer to SkyClan. It's also known that they are famous in their area. They usually help out when there is evil.''

''Then all we have to do is ask.'' We all turn to Ravenwing. ''It shouldn't be too hard to get information out of them. I mean, I would love to talk about a group of cats that help me. Spread the word around, ya know?''

''You said what?'' Creampaw looks bewildered. Ravenwing rolls her eyes and repeats what she said, but faster. I don't think there's ever been a time in which I've felt so helpless.

It seems that Birdsong has magical powers, because she explains to us what Ravenwing had said. At what Ravenwing had said, Bramblestar shakes his tabby head. ''The thing is, the cats in the area keep to themselves. Very suspicious of wandering cats. You'll have to find a way to get closer to them.''

''Like ninjas?'' asked Creampaw hopefully.

''What are ninjas?'' asked Skypaw.

''I don't know. I just made it up.''

''It's time for you to leave,'' interrupted Onestar. ''You've slept long enough.''

And with that, my eyes opened up and I found myself staring into the filtering through the den. I was back in ThunderClan.

* * *

**Yay! :D It's starting!**

**^^ I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. The Journey Begins

**Pft... This is waayyy overdue. **

**Sorry for the insanely long wait. :(**

**Well, I hope the chapter makes up for it. ^^**

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

_Birdsong_

''Everyone ready?'' Ashheart asked. His gaze flicked across of us.

We all nodded in unison. The gray tabby tom nodded. He turned his gaze at me. ''Birdsong...''

''I'm fine,'' I replied sharply. I stretched my sore limbs to show that I was fit for travel. Even though I had awoken without any of the wounds I had received, it sure felt like I had them. My entire body hurt like crazy. And I had, in fact, fallen asleep on a cat. Since we were both so tired, neither of us noticed the other one until the morning. Scene went something like this:

_''Uh?'' I awoke to the voice. I almost yelped when I realized who I was sleeping on. __''I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I...''_

_The tom smacked his paw against my muzzle. I back up, feeling that same fear I always have had around him. His cold brown eyes locked into mine. ''You do that again, I'll open up that gash again. I'm not afraid to do something twice.'' I nod numbly as he walks past me. His light brown pelt brushes mine as he leaves. _

_My body suddenly fills with pain, both physical and emotional. Why couldn't I stand up to him? I could brush off anyone else, but why can't I do that to him?Why? To hide the emotions, I grimaced in pain at what was physical. Some day, I will be big enough so that he won't hit me. Some day._

The rest of the day was spent doing what a normal Clan cat does. Apparently, StarClan told Runningstar that Ravenwing and I were part of a group that will save the Clans. She basically kicked us out of the territory when no one was looking.

It also seems that Rainstar, Darkstar, and Jadestar did the same thing. Maybe StarClan commanded them to that. Though that seems pretty stupid. I have a hard time thinking of what the conversation like that would sound like. _Hey! We chose two of your warriors to go on a quest! Kick them out when no one is looking! Thanks!_

When Ravenwing and I had arrived, only Ashheart and Flowerstep were there. Ashheart greeted us in a very friendly manner. Flowerstep had been nice to Ravenwing, greeting her like they had known each other forever. But she was pretty cold to me. Her amber eyes slitted as she said, ''Welcome to the group. I'm fine with you as long as you don't steal anything.'' What was there to steal? I don't know, but it rubbed me the wrong way.

The next to arrive had been Creampaw and Surviorpaw. She had greeted us all happily. She always had a smile on her face when she talked. Just like Dreampaw. Her brother was more reserved. His greeting was a nod and look that read, _do you approve of me?_ He seemed more like me.

The last ones to arrive where Pinetail and Skypaw. Pinetail seemed was a bit moody, but cordial, unlike Skypaw. That kid was just an obnoxious brat. I swear he thought he was better than all of us. So the group is consisted of Ashheart, who's alright, Flowerstep, who doesn't like me, Creampaw, the girl who seems fine with everyone, Surviorpaw, a shy boy, Pinetail, who is moody, Skypaw, who's a brat, Ravenwing, a happy go lucky cat, and me. I don't know what role I play in this group.

Right from the beginning it seemed that Ashheart was the leader. It frustrates me that he is, but I can't decide if it'll good or bad. It all depends on his leadership skills. If he proves that he's a good leader, I'll follow. If he turns out to be bad, I'll take over. It's as simple as that.

But back to what's currently happening. Ashheart seemed unconvinced, but let it slip. I guess he understands that arguing with me is useless. While he was talking to me, Flowerstep was shoting dirty looks at me. I have no clue what I did to step on her nerves. I'll talk to her later about it. If she lets me talk to her.

''Well, looks like everyone is here,'' said Ashheart. He smiled. ''Let's start this journey.''

* * *

''I'm tired!'' complained Skypaw.

''Shut up! We've only been walking for a while!'' snapped Creampaw. Her cream and white fur bristled with hostility. Skypaw's blue-black fur was bristled as well. It was getting annoying that they fought over everything. I'm sure Flowerstep and I could get along better.

I lean to Ravenwing. ''If Skypaw keeps this up, maybe we should just drop him off somewhere. It would be easier for the group. No more whining. Or complaining. He does either of those two, I'll give him a good kick.''

''That's not very nice.'' she replies.

I shrug. ''I wonder why StarClan chose him. I can figure out why they chose the others. Ashheart has been a good leader so far. Flowerstep has helped him. Surviorpaw is shy, but smart. Creampaw is full of energy. Pinetail can be grumpy, but he's very cordial to everyone. You're a nice cat. Skypaw? Maybe they thought we needed someone annoying.''

Ravenwing giggles. ''Maybe they did what someone annoying. Maybe they thought if we got caught, we would need someone to distract them. But maybe they'll do that to me instead. I can talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk until they they get bored, or something. Speaking of bored-''

She never got to finish. ''I'm reaaaaalllly tired!''

''Shut up!'' We all looked at Ashheart in surprise. He approached Skypaw and said coldly,''Keep on complaining and I'll give you something to complain about.'' Scared, Skypaw laid back his ears. I couldn't help be feel deja-vu.

''Serves you right!'' scolded Pinetail. His russet fur bristled. ''You're really leaving a stain in ShadowClan's name. I expect more out of my apprentice.'' Well, at least the mystery behind Skypaw's coming is resolved.

''Let's keeping moving. No more complaints.'' said Flowerstep. She stepped beside Ashheart, who seemed unnerved by her. I've been noticing that Flowerstep seems to like him a lot. But Ashheart always pulls himself away from her. I wonder why that is.

Ashheart keeps us walking until it's painfully obvious that most of us can't go any futher. ''I think we should rest now.'' he pants. The intense walk has taken it's toll on him. Skypaw sinks into the floor, exhausted. Hey, maybe he was tired. Flowerstep, Creampaw, Surviorpaw, and Ravenwing also decide to plop down.

''If I move anymore, my paws will explode.'' grumbled Creampaw. Her brother gently rubbed his paws, showing that they hurt.

''I'm hungry!'' announced Flowerstep. She looked up at Ashheart. When Ashheart looked at her blankly she said, ''I said I'm hungry.'' When Ashheart looked even more blankly she said with contolled anger, ''Will you please bring some food?''

''Of course I'll bring food.'' said Ashheart. He seemed disgruntled by her request. Looking around, I noticed that everyone seemed hungry.

''Well, Pinetail, Ashheart, and I will hunt. But next time, you guys hunt.'' I proposed. Ashheart looked at me in surprise, but seemed to relax.

''It's a good idea.'' said Pinetal approvingly. He turned to the rest of the group,''What do you think?'' Everyone nodded and said it was a great idea.

''Then it's settled! '' said Ashheart happily.

With that, Pinetail, Ashheart and I went in search of prey. It didn't take me too long to already catch three mice. I think I have to credit the fact that they were very stupid mice. I had made the same mistake of making to much noise, but they didn't seem to hear it. Proud of my catch, I walked back with one of the mice. When I arrived, Skypaw jumped up and snatched the mouse of my mouth.

''You little...!'' I exclaimed. I pushed him and yanked the mouse back. ''You ask for it,'' I growled.

''S-s-sorry. I was just really hungry...'' his voice trailed off. He then looked up at me in a sad way. ''Can I please have the mouse?''

I scrunched my nose. Then, I dropped the mouse at his paws. ''Take it. You already bit it.'' He looks up at me, frightened. Yes, he as to understand that he can't mess with me. ''You know, you're the first one back.''

''I catch prey quickly. It's not my fault if the boys are slow.''

''You're a WindClan...''

''DOES IT EVEN MATTER?''

''No, it doesn't!'' he exclaims. ''It's just... strange.''

''Well, I'm going to get the rest of the prey.'' I said dismissively.

I'm about to leave and get the rest of the prey when Ashheart bumps into me. ''Oh, sorry, Birdsong!'' He turned to the rest of the group. ''We're leaving, now!'' A chorus of protests arose, but Ashheart paid no attention. ''Where is Pinetail?''

''He hasn't come back.'' reported Skypaw.

Ashheart said something under his breath. ''I'll go look for him. The rest of you guys, go towards the mountains. I'll catch up.'' He was about to turn away when he abruptly said, ''Birdsong,'' I looked up. ''Lead them until I get back.''

''Are you sure that is a good idea?'' asked Flowerstep innocently. She batted her eyes in an alluring way. ''Someone else should do it.''

''I chose Birdsong. If any of you have a problem with that, say it now.'' No one said anything. ''That settles it. Birdsong is leading. I'm going to find Pinetail. Head for the mountains. Don't you dare look back.'' With that, he sped off.

When he left, Flowerstep gave me a cold gaze. ''So, what now, leader?''

''We do as he said. We go to the mountains.'' No one was thrilled to get moving so early, but it's not like we had a choice. Ashheart had told us to move it. I waited until everyone seemed to be ready. Then, I headed towards the mountains. Everyone followed me.

What had spooked Ashheart? It was unsettling to think that someone was after us. But thoughts like that could get us distracted. I hoped that whatever was going on, Ashheart and Pinetail would catch up to us in time.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. The Warmth of a Touch

**OMdgajawioghj!**

**:D**

**xD**

**(IDK about what's above. Ignore it, please.)**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**The Warmth of a Touch**

_Birdsong_

We didn't cover much ground. Most of the cats dropped down in exhaustion after a little bit. Only I was the only one strong enough to hunt for prey. Fortunately, there was an abundance of that. But even so, my energy was depleted from having to do that twice. I was able to make a decent pile when Ashheart and Pinetail arrived.

Both toms seemed slightly startled, but in one piece. ''We didn't cover much.'' I reported. ''Everyone was tired.''

''Thanks, Birdsong.'' said Ashheart. He smiled and said,''I knew I could count on you.'' I was really hit by this. Like I said before, not many have thanked me.

''Oh... it was nothing at all. It's not like I did anything amazing.'' I replied.

''Yes, you did. I ran off and dumped all the responsibility on you.I'm very surprised, but very pleased about the fact that you actually managed to get the rest of the group to move. Again, thank you.'' He looked at the prey pile. ''Did you get all that prey by yourself?'' I nodded. He shook his head. ''And you also got food for everyone else. You're amazing.''

I shrugged it off, not knowing what to say to his praise. I felt all glowy inside, which was weird.

''Pinetail, you should get some sleep,'' said Ashheart.

Pinetail shook his head. ''I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. I think I've had quite the scare of a lifetime.''

Ashheart laughed nervously. ''I-I guess you're right.''

The scare of a lifetime? What had happened back there? I want to know.

''Birdsong,'' Ashheart laid his tail on my shoulder. ''You should get some sleep. You've done quite a lot.''

''I'm alright,'' I said defensively. ''I'll hunt with you. Actually, I've already gathered all the prey. All that I need to do is bring it here. I'll show you where I hid it.'' I had to ask him what had freaked him out.

''Uh... sure...'' his eyes shifted around. Ha, he's scared. This should be easy.

''I'll come along!'' chirped Flowerstep.

Ugh, not her! If she tags along, I won't be able to Ashheart in private about what happened back there!

''Oh, uh... you don't have to,'' said the gray tabby quickly. ''I'm sure you're tired. Birdsong is only going to show me where she hid her prey.''

''What if it wasn't her prey?'' she asked ominously. ''What if she were _stealing _the prey?''

Where in StarClan did she get that idea?

''Uh... is there any other cats in the area? No. So how is it possible that I stole the food? I would never do such a thing!'' I replied angrily.

Flowerstep sniffed. ''Well, I'm coming.''

Ashheart looked uncomfortable. ''No, Flowerstep. I trust Birdsong. I don't think that...''

''You chose a WindClan warrior over me?!'' her eyes were slitted with anger. ''Why? Why? WHY?!'' Geez, this girl is scary.

''Do you know where the prey is?'' piped up Ravenwing. ''No? Right? Unless you got any prey. Which I hate to say, you haven't. All you've been doing is complain. 'Oh! I want a mouse!'' then ''I want a vole!'' or ''hurry it up!'' Birdsong here has been working her butt off for everyone! So, show some respect for her.''

The reason Ravenwing is awesome; she leaves you tongue tied. Flowerstep had absolutely nothing to defend herself with. The only thing she could do is withdraw. Ha! In your face, Flowerstep! ''Follow me, then,'' I motioned him to follow me with my tail. He nodded and followed.

When we were out of sight of the others, Ashheart started to look nervous. Not the way he was with Flowerstep. He seemed more scared. ''Something up? What's bothering you?''

''You.'' His amber eyes shown with a gentle fear. ''I'm... sort of worried that...''

I snorted. ''Do you think I'm going to kill you or something?'' The look on his eyes told me the answer. ''Uh... bad question. Sorry about that. No, I'm not going to harm you.'' He gave a sigh. ''Instead, I have a question.'' he tensed. ''What made you run away?''

''You wouldn't believe me.''

I abruptly stopped. I shoved my face into his. ''Try me.'' I said coldly.

His fur bristled. ''I don't think you want to know.''

I slitted my eyes. ''I lead the group. I have the right to know.''

''No. And no amount of scaring will break me. I'm not moving from my decision.'' He gently put his muzzle on mine. ''It's better you don't know.''

I was slightly dazed by his bold move. It wasn't that I disliked it. It was simple gesture filled with gentle warmth. I was so dazed, I only said, ''Okay.''

Ashheart smiled sadly. In that moment, he looked like someone I knew a long time ago. A painful memory stabbed me.

_''I can't be with you."_

_''What? Why?'' I asked. I looked up into his amber eyes. They were filled with sadness. Why? Why? Why? "But you said that..."_

"_Birdpaw, I... like someone else...''_

"_Oh, that's it?! Is that why you've been so distant? Why? Why? Why?''_

_He smiled sadly. ''You'll understand someday.''_

_''No! I want to understand now!'' I stamped my paw on the ground._

_ He shook his head. ''I'm sorry, Birdpaw...''_

''Birdsong? You okay?'' Ashheart's voice snapped me out of the memory. My heart was suddenly heavier. ''Is something bothering you?''

''Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry. Well, I should show you were the prey is. Can't keep the others waiting.'' Ashheart nodded. He seemed to be satisfied that I was able to the memory filled up my entire head. The details, the words, the sounds, everything. I was only able to show Ashheart where I had left the prey. I was terrified that if I spoke, I would say something about. No one knew about it. Well, that's a bit of a lie. A cat or two know, but they wouldn't say anything about it. At least, that's what I dearly hope.

I only realized that I hadn't asked Ashheart what had freaked him out when we came back with to the group. I curse the fact that I'm such a sucker for warmth. I've had so little of that contact that any that come by, I just gobble it up.

''Here's the prey!'' announced Ashheart. Almost immediately, everyone jumped up and grabbed a piece. Exhausted, I took a piece and plopped myself beside Ravenwing.

''Something on your mind? You seem out of it,''

I was surprised that she only spoke two sentences. ''Uh, no. I'm... fine.''

''No you're not. Something happened back there. Something that's bothering you. I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, though. I won't ask what happened, 'cuz it might be personal. Who knows? Oh, wait, you know. Of course you know. And Ashheart. But I won't ask him either. He might think I'm a stalker or something like that.'' She giggled. ''I think I know what freaked him out. Maybe some crazed cat was in the area and started to stalk him. He got so freaked out, he made us go forward. But he had to go back for Pinetail, hoping that the stalker would go somewhere else.''

I grinned. Ravenwing's idea was so far fetched that it was silly. ''Maybe.''

''Ha! I knew it!'' She smiled at my puzzlement. ''I knew that you could smile.''

''Why? I've smiled before!''

''Yes, but those smiled seemed... well, forced.'' She was right. I smiled because I was forced to. I've never done well in lying, so it doesn't come as a surprise. I'm sure that others saw that. ''At any rate, I knew you had one. Glad I was able to see it.''

Ravenwing was truly a nice cat. She had no problem with showing kindness. I really admire that. Why was it so hard for me to like that? Why?

''I don't think we should go any further for today,'' announced Ashheart. ''I think that we should rest up until tomorrow. That way, we'll go father.'' I think he said more, but I was too busy sleeping.

* * *

**:3 (That is all there is to say.)**

**So, see ya guys! ;)**


	8. Haunted

**Can this be...?**

**Another chapter? :0**

**Yup. ^^ I have done it quickly. ;)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Haunted**

_Ashheart_

I can't sleep. I feel as thought everywhere I look, he was watching. It was scary to think that only saw him once, but that was enough for me to terrified. For the first time in my life, I was grateful that Flowerstep was sleeping next to me. The warmth of her fur kept me from suddenly running away, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Pinetail slept with Skypaw. I don't know he managed to close his eyes. I truly admire him. He stopped to listen to me. He could have said that I was being silly, but he didn't. He believed every word I said and grew as agitated I was.

Someone once told me that I had the talent of telling stories, describing feelings, using words. She would make me make up stories to tell her. She would listen to them, even if the story wasn't very good. Her eyes would close and her ears would prick up, losing herself in my words. It's been such a long time since I've seen her last.

I really miss her.

Maybe that's why Pinetail believed me.

At any rate, I was bone tired and I couldn't close my eyes. Talk about having sleeping problems. I groaned quietly and rolled to my left. ''Hey! What do you think you're doing?'' hissed a voice. Startled, I rolled to the other side, awakening Flowerstep.

''Is something the matter?'' she asked drowsily. Her amber eyes blinked slowly.

''Uh, yeah! Your Clan mate just rolled into me!'' hissed Birdsong, her ears laid back.

''Oh, does it annoy you?'' asked Flowestep innocently.

''It doesn't annoy me! I just don't like it when cats wake me up when I'm sleeping!''

Flowerstep grinned maliciously. ''Oh, you don't?''

''Flowerstep...'' I warned. She looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Then, I turned to Birdsong. ''I'm really sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean it.'' She studied me with her blue eyes. Oh, StarClan. She was going to kill me. I'm sure of it.

Instead, she said, ''Apology accepted. Just don't do that again.''

''Don't kill me, I said- wait... what?''

She rolled her eyes. ''I accepted your apology and asked you to not do that again.''

''Ah... um... Thanks?''

She flicked her tail in response.

''Awwww! That was so cute!'' squealed Ravenwing. I was so concentrated about Flowerstep and Birdsong, I hadn't noticed that we had basically woken up everyone. Pinetail and Skypaw were giving me looks that made me want to whack them. Creampaw was trying, and failing, to stifle laughter. Surviorpaw was giving me that sympathetic look of his. Ravenwing was smiling as though this were a treat. ''Birdsong, you forgave someone!''

Birdsong looked like she wanted to throttle Ravenwing. ''Yeah, I forgave him.''

''You've never done that before!'' she exclaimed exictedly.

Birdsong looked at her uncomfortably. ''It just means that I'm going easy on him since it was his first time doing something like that. It means nothing.''

Ravenwing grinned. ''Sure. Whatever you say.''

Birdsong rolled her eyes and went to sleep again, making sure that she had her back to me.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, but for another reason. I was thinking about what Ravenwing had said and about Birdsong's reaction to it. It's not hard to believe that someone like her didn't forgive easily. In fact, I think I got off the hook way too easily. I guess this brings up the question, what if she likes me? I go back to earlier today, back to when I put my muzzle on her's. I couldn't help but smile just at the memory. She had looked just so peaceful and cute, nothing like the Birdsong that I had grown to know. But, her liking me made no sense. Right?

The rest of the night was spent thinking like that. I was only able to sleep for like, two seconds? I think. I was awoken by none other than Flowerstep. That's not much of a surprise, I guess. This is how she woke me up. First, she pressed her paw on my flank and nudged me. I didn't move. So, she started to lick me. Though it's a soothing feeling, who wants to be licked awake? Again, I made no response. So, she started to nuzzle me.

I couldn't ignore this. I groaned.

''Ready for a new day?''

_If it means spending more time with you, no. Not really._

''Sure.''

''That's great!''

_For you, of course. Not for me._

''Shut up, will ya?'' grumbled Pinetail. ''It's not even time to start moving.''

''Agreed,'' muttered Birdsong.

''I wasn't asking for opinions,'' snapped Flowerstep. Her pretty dappled fur bristled. Oh dear. This doesn't seem good.

''Well, you got one anyways. Deal with it.'' Birdsong and Flowerstep glared at each other. Flowerstep looked just about ready to sink her teeth into Birdsong's throat. Birdsong looked more or less like she would slap Flowerstep if she came close.

''Uh... cut it out. Both of you. There's no reason to be this way.'' Yes, that was my way to try to shut them up. How suave am I? I always have the best come backs, don't I?

Yeah, I suck.

Even though what I said had fail written all over it, I managed to get both of them to back off. But the rest of the group looked like they had something mischievous in mind. I didn't like the looks that they were giving each other.

Since we were all up, I decided it would be best for us to get moving. When I said this out loud, I got a lot of complaints. Yeah, yeah, yeah. No one likes to get up early and then have to move so early as. But it's not like we had a choice. Okay, we did have one, I just didn't want to think about saying it. I had those insane eyes stuck in my head. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I don't think that we should stay here for too long.

The only reason they followed me is because Flowerstep bullied them into moving. I thought we could use a much more gentle method. But noooo! Flowerstep just had to scare the effing living out of everyone. Except for Birdsong. Mainly because she gave Flowerstep a death glare look and said, ''I'm getting up. Don't. Bully. Me. Into. It.''

Even though those words weren't directed at me, I could help but shudder.

That was one scary she-cat.

Anyways, once everyone had assembled, I quickly glanced to make sure everyone was there.

As my eyes skimmed everyone, something caught my eye in the trees behind us.

Yellow eyes.

Oh, StarClan.

It's him. He's followed us.

''Ashheart? You're shaking. What's wrong?'' Creampaw's voice snapped me back. Her amber eyes that had traces of blue looked up at me. Everyone's eyes were on me.

''Yeah, Ashheart. Why are you so scared?'' Birdsong seemed a little too enthusiastic for it to mean she was concerned about me. She probably thought that what was freaking me out now was what freaked me out before. I couldn't tell her. A voice tells me that I shouldn't. I don't know about other cats, but I listen to the voices in my head.

''I thought I saw something. Nope. Must have been my imagination.'' I looked up into the sky. ''I've been imagining scary things lately. I gotta stop listening to the stories that the elders say.'' This got a laugh from everyone. Except Birdsong. She seemed dubious. Why wasn't she gullible? Life would be so much easier if she was.

''Anyways, let's start moving.''

_Yeah, let's get away from the creepy lunatic that's following us._

It wasn't long before we had reached the foot of the mountain. It was, well, huge. The peak towered above us, scraping the sky it self. Fluffy white clouds surrounding the top, creating a circle. I sure hope we don't have to climb that high.

''Whoa. It's huge,'' breathed Creampaw. ''Isn't it?'' she asked Surviorpaw.. He nodded feverishly. His blue eyes were wide with awe and fear.

''We don't have to go all the way up, do we? I'm tired!'' complained Skypaw.

_Shut up, will ya?_

''Shut up, will ya?'' _Thanks, Creampaw._ ''No, we don't have to go all the way up. Just half way.''

''How do you know that?'' asked Skypaw.

''The stories,'' She replied simply.

I took a deep breath and looked up again. If I was the leader, I was going to have to lead everyone up this mountain. I shivered. What if I messed up?

''Is something wrong?'' cooed Flowerstep. ''If you want I can take over.''

''You're kidding me, right?'' asked Birdsong.

Flowerstep glared at her. ''What? Is something wrong?''

''Someone like you leading us through this sort of terrain?'' She snorted. ''Please. That's sudicidal.''

I could almost see the storm clouds forming over Flowerstep. Quickly, as to avoid the conflict, I said, ''Hey, Creampaw. Would you like to lead?''

Creampaw jumped. ''Really?''

I purred. ''Of course.''

''Yay!'' she exclaimed.

Birdsong and Flowerstep gave me a look of total and complete horror. ''An apprentice?'' squeaked Flowerstep.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Why not?'' asked Birdsong. ''Why not? There are many reasons, Ashheart. Many.''

I shrugged. ''Something happens I'll lead again. Okay?''

Birdsong muttered something under her breath. Probably insults. Flowerstep only just shook her head. ''Whatever you say, Ashheart.''

So, we started on the rocky terrain with Creampaw happily leading the way. I drifted back to the back of the group, right next to Pinetail.

''Hey, did you see-''

''Yes,'' I answered quickly.

He nodded. ''I could tell.''

I shuddered. ''Yeah. They scare me a lot.''

''No, I think you quite enjoy seeing them. You tremble with joy at the sight,'' he responded sarcastically. He shakes his head. ''You shouldn't show that so... openly. I swear, if you do that every time it pops up, someone's going to find out.''

I sigh. ''I know. That's just what the group needs to know. 'Hey, guys! Umm... yeah, there's this insane cat stalking us. Just letting you guys know.' There is no way I'm going to say that.''

Pinetail smirked. ''Of course. You don't want to scare the ladies.''

''What are you talking about? I don't want to scare anyone!'' I replied just as my paw found a rock and I tripped, ending up face first on the ground.

Pinetail smirks. ''Don't you realize that Birdsong and Flowerstep like you?''

''Flowerstep? Oh,yes. I've known since we were apprentices. She's been stalking me since forever. Birdsong? She scares me half to death and she doesn't seem to like me very much.'' I press my paw on my nose.

Ouch!

When I remove the paw, I see that there is a red liquid on it. How wonderful. I'm bleeding.

''Ashheart? Are you okay?'' I'm about to say a nasty retort when I realize that it was Surviorpaw that had asked the question. His gentle eyes were looking at me with concern. Since I haven't seen him up close, or really bothered with his appearance, I realize that he had a slash across his right eye.

Being the total imbecile I am, I reply, ''Me? Oh, I'm fine. How's your eye doing?''

Surviorpaw expression becomes pained. ''Oh, my eye. It's fine. I've... I've... had it... for a while.'' He gently presses the eye with his paw. ''It's ugly, isn't it?''

I was about to reply when Flowerstep basically topples him over. ''Ashheart? You're bleeding! Oh, no!'' she groans. She starts licking me like I'm her kit. ''Don't worry. I know it stings.''

_Yes, it stings when you lick it that way!_

To make the situation even more humiliating, Birdsong sat right next to Pinetail. She seemed to be truly enjoying seeing my getting smothered by Flowerstep. The scene is stopped when Creampaw pounced on Flowerstep. While she was 'healing' me, she was squishing poor Surviorpaw. Being the protective sister she is, Creampaw went right out to rescue her brother.

''YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO CATS THAT HURT MY BROTHER? I MAKE THEM PAY!''

Oh, StarClan.

This journey is going to be a whole lot more crazy than I anticipated.

* * *

**:)**

**:D**

**;)**

**(What just happened up there I don't know.)**

**Yup, so, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	9. A Not so Happy Reunion

**What's up, guys? :D**

**So, here I am with a new chapter. I was going to post it yesterday... but then something happened...**

**;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Not So Happy Reunion**

_Ashheart_

Once we were able to talk sense into Creampaw, we started on the course again. But this time, I was leading. Creampaw said that she wasn't sure what would happen if she snapped again. Oh, and Flowerstep got really banged up by her. I wonder where all her training went when the apprentice started pummeling her with attacks.

I had a couple of things on mind:

1: I was hoping that I would be able to lead them through the terrain.

2: I was thirsty.

3: The stalker cat

4: I was thirsty and hungry.

5: Flowerstep probably needed medical attention.

6: I was extremely thirsty and hungry.

I was extensively happy that my stomach hadn't growled. I don't think I'd be able to live it down if it did.

When we started to climb the mountain, the land was flat and littered with numerous rocks like the one that I had tripped over. Imagine the oh so many possibilities of me falling flat on my face again. Fortuantely, I didn't trip again.

The higher we climbed, the path became more treacherous . Rocks seemed to shoot out of the ground. We had to weave around them, but even then it was difficult. At times there were sharp rocks attached to them, leaving us no choice but to get scratched by them. By the time we had weaved across a couple of them, we were all covered with blood and bruises.

I'm pretty sure we all looked like Birdsong did when we had that little chat with StarClan. The reason I say this is because Birdsong's appearance seemed to be reduced to that. The only difference was that it wasn't because of some weird message.

Skypaw's complaining wasn't helping one bit. ''Ugh, I'm hurting all over! My fur is ruined! I'm all bloody and...'' His eyes slid to Pinetail, who was glaring daggers at him. He stopped his jabbering.

''Do us all a favor and just be quiet until we reach some place to rest,'' said Birdsong coldly. Skypaw's eyes went wide. He nodded numbly. ''Good.''

Two cats that can keep him in line? Is this a miracle?

''You know, we should find a place to rest. I don't think that we can go on like this much longer. We have to find a cave or something like that. We're all tired and worn out. Heck, I'm plenty sure we all want to complain like Skypaw. '' Ravenwing gave us a _Don't lie _face. ''Other than that, I bet that we're thirsty and hungry. How long has it been since we last ate? I'm starving!''

After her inspirational speech, we started to look around for a place to settle down. It took a while, but it was totally worth it. It was cozy alcove. It was spacious, big enough to fit a couple more cats. The rock with smooth with a dull shine to them, leaving me with the feeling that it was timeless. The best part? The entire place was covered in moss.

''This place is awesome!'' squealed Creampaw. She plopped herself on the moss. ''And it's so soft!'' Her brother laid down beside her. Then, he curled his tail around his nose and closed his eyes. His sister did the same. I looked at them for a bit and felt a flash of pain. Seedfall and I would have done something like that when we were younger. I would curl up in his stomach, just like I used to with my mother.

My mother. I miss her.

I probably got glassy-eyed because Flowerstep asked, ''Are you okay?''

''Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine. Just...'' I trailed off. I wasn't sure if I could tell Flowerstep. It would probably make me look weak, which was not something I personally wanted to look like.

Flowerstep inched closer to me. She was so close, our pelts were touching. ''Is there something on your mind? You know, you can tell me. I won't judge you.'' Her amber eyes would have left anyone mesmerized. Except me.

''Look, Flowerstep, I think you should worry more about your wounds than me right now.'' I looked over at the slash across her paws and right flank. I wonder how she let herself get bet up so easily. And by a RiverClan apprentice no less.

She surveyed the damage. ''I suppose. Do you know anything about healing?'' I shook my head. All I knew, was that you could put cobwebs on wounds and the names of a couple of flowers to heal someone.

''But, you spend so much time looking at medicine cats. How can you not know?'' Her voice held an accusing tone.

''Meh, I just like watching them work. I don't really bother trying to memorize anything that they actually use.'' I shrug. ''Just sit down and wash yourself. I'll see if anyone can treat the wounds.'' One good thing about Flowerstep being madly in love with me, is that she usually does whatever I tell her. She sat down and started to lick herself clean from the blood.

''You should clean yourself too. Your pretty pelt is all messed up.''

_Like I give a mouse tail about my pelt!_

I just smiled in response. If I was messy, I'd clean up later.

''Well, I'll go check out the area. See if there is any prey.'' Birdsong stretched. Her pelt was still splattered with blood, but it was obvious she had tried to lick it off. She looked over at everyone. ''Anyone else up for exploring?''

''I'll go,'' replied Ravenwing. She trotted up to Birdsong. She nodded in acceptance.

''I guess I'll go too. I'm the leader, so it'll be good if I see where we are. Maybe try to find a landmark in case.'' It seemed reasonable to everyone. Except Flowerstep. But she didn't say anything. All she did was scowl.

''Alright then. We'll be back as soon as possible.'' I looked over at the two sleeping apprentices. RiverClan cats were trained to use the water, not land. It must have been tough for them. ''And hopefully bring some food back.''

Since I was leader, I had to lead Ravenwing and Birdsong in the exploration. We found some really neat places. There was this place that had an underwater spring with a waterfall. There was one had a bunch of bats that attacked us. (Okay, that was really scary, but still sorta cool.) We also found a stone that looked all shriveled up. I joked that it probably stood in the rain too long. Ravenwing had laughed, but Birdsong gave me a look that read _you really are crazy_.

But, we found no food.

Ravenwing sniffed the air. ''I can't catch any prey scent, which is funny. There has to be at least some sort of food around these parts! I mean, cats and other animals live here, right?'' Her stomach growled. ''StarClan! If I'm like this, the rest should be famished!''

''What do you mean by that?'' I asked.

Ravenwing grinned. ''Oh, I just don't get very hungry. I can go a while without food. I need water. That's all really. Hey, maybe I could just live off water, but who knows? Has any cat done that before? Maybe I could be the first! But, I might miss rabbit too much... Hey! Where are you going?''

Birdsong raised her tail for silence. Her ears were strained with concentration. Her blue eyes slitted in fierce determination. She was balancing herself on her haunches. This could only mean one thing: She had found prey!

Birdsong opened her mouth, drinking in the scent. As lightly as possible, she ran to where the food was located. Ravenwing glanced over at me. I shrugged and went in pursuit of Birdsong. The female warrior followed me a little later. Even though I got a head start, Ravenwing quickly passed by me.

Grrr.

We stopped near the opening of a cave. The outcroppings here, though high, didn't seem as treacherous as they were from where we came from. I made a mental to remember how we got here, so that we could travel through here instead.

Behind one impressively big rock was Birdsong. Her entire concentration was on a small mouse. It wouldn't even be enough to feed the apprentices! But I guess that didn't matter to Birdsong.

And it didn't matter to me either. In fact, I was salivating at the idea of having a little bit out of it. Ravenwing seemed more immune to it than me, but she still made a face that showed that she was hungry.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was an eagle flying around. Do eagles taste good?

Birdsong launched herself. However, the eagle did the same at the same time. I snapped out of my trance to discover the inevitable. An eagle was diving towards the same mouse that Birdsong had been aiming for. ''BIRDSONG!'' I gasped. I quickly ran down the cliff, ignoring the fact that I was too far away to be of any help to her. Ravenwing also snapped and went after me. She probably had a better chance to reach Birdsong than me.

''LOOK UP! LOOK UP!'' shrieked Ravenwing as she pelted past me with ease.

Grrr.

Birdsong captured the mouse and looked over at us. She cocked her head as though asking we were so agitated about her. ''LOOK UP!'' And she did.

Time slowed down. It was like one of those crazy nightmares that when you woke up, you thought it was real. But this was real. I feel every single thing that my paws touched. I could see widen slowly, as though the idea of what was to happen was just dawning on her. I saw her trying to escape. She dropped the mouse and ran towards us.

I skidded, every single scrape against my pads felt like a mountain. Birdsong was trying to get away. But the eagle was no longer diving for a mouse. It was diving for an even bigger piece of prey. The sliver she-cat that was desperately running for her life.

And then all to suddenly, the inevitable happened. ''Birdsong!'' I managed before the massive bird landed on top of her. Her bright eyes widened in desperation. She opened her mouth. Slowly, of course. Remember, time as magically slowed down because this a NIGHTMARE!

And all to quickly, Birdsong was gone. She was buried under a bird. Man, it's gotta suck to be killed by something you're named after. But that's beside the point.

''No,'' whispered Ravenwing as she stared at the eagle. She shivered. ''No!'' she said more forcefully.

I look down at the floor. I was responsible for this. Since I'm leader, not being able to save a comrade, well, I guess... it's my fault.

''Whoa, there! That was a big one!'' said a voice. I stopped wading in my puddle of self pity and looked up.

I'm going to say this right off bat; I'm not interested in my gender as a mate. Seriously. But the tom in front of me was... handsome. He had a dark brown pelt with light brown tabby stripes. His eyes were a deep shade of amber that resembled a lot to Flowerstep's eyes. It was obvious that he had lean and supple muscles beneath his pelt. Did you remember that thing I told you before? Please apply it to the description I have given you.

Since my tongue was frozen by the mysterious cat, Ravenwing spoke first. ''Hi! My name is Ravenwing! And that over there is Ashheart. We're Clan cats!'' This girl has no discretion at all.''Anyways, you took that thing down?'' He nodded. ''Well, you see, we have a friend that just might be suffocating under that bird. So, if you could please, uh, I guess pick it up so she can come out? Looks heavy though. If you need help...'' But the dude lost her when she said there was a she-cat beneath the eagle. Probably one of those guys that likes to save girls and then flirt with them.

He effortlessly flipped the eagle over (What the heck? Doesn't that thing weight like... a lot?!) Fortunately, it seems that Birdsong hadn't been crushed by the eagle. Shakily, she managed to sit up.

''You okay...'' The brown tom trailed off. He stared into Birdsong's eyes. Their noses were just a mouse length away.

Birdsong slitted her eyes. ''Oh, it's you,'' she said coldly. Even that was a little mean for Birdsong. She stood up, brushed her fur, and walked towards us.

''W-w-wait!'' The tom looked like she had slapped him. ''Birdpaw...''

''It's Birdsong now,'' she replied in her icy voice. So, they knew each other as apprentices? I shot a glance at Ravenwing. She gave me a_ I have absolutely no clue _look. So it was decided that we would stick to the side lines and wonder what was happening.

''Oh... you... you got your warrior name? I should have known. It's been... awhile...'' he replied shyly.

Birdsong had a blank look her face. ''Yes, it's been a while.''

He tentatively took a step forward. ''I've been thinking of you non-stop since then.'' His amber eyes shone sincerely. ''I've been hoping to see you again.''

''Me too,'' said Birdsong. Though her voice was sweet, her face was still blank. She turned to him. ''To say that you are a liar, cheater, and that I hate you.'' Ouch. His face fell. Birdsong turned back to us. ''What are you doing here, anyways?'' she sniffed.

''Oh... um...'' he shifted his paws. ''I... live here.''

Almost instantly Birdsong whipped around and shoved her face into his. ''What?!''

''Birdsong...''

''So, another lie?'' she hissed. ''Anything else you lied about, you piece of fox-dung?'' It wasn't a question. It was strict command.

''The other one...'' he admitted. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. ''Birdsong...''

Birdsong was seething in rage. She seemed to be unable to talk without it coming out like crazed gibberish. She turned her back away from him and ran up to us. ''I'll be going back to the others. See you later.'' With that, she swiftly sprinted up the rocks and disappeared into the cave.

I turned to the tom, who looked like he would chase after her. Instead, he held his ground. ''She... she changed,'' His voice trembled. He then seemed to notice me and Ravenwing sitting awkwardly at the side. ''I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Stone that Shine at Dawn. Just call me Stone.''

''Are you a member of the Tribe?'' I asked. In the stories, they had weird names like that.

He looked a little agitated. ''Well... I was... but...'' He shook his head. ''No, I'm not.''

It didn't seem nice to pry into it, so instead I asked, ''Do you know how far we are from them? We need to get there soon.''

Stone cocked his head. ''Well, You're around a couple of day's hike to get there. Depending on the weather, of course.'' He bounced up to a rock and pointed his tail to the east. ''Go that way. If you need any help, I'll be here.''

''You're actually going to stay here to see if we need your help?'' I asked, aghast.

''Uh, no. I live here.'' Face paw. Stone grins. ''It's alright. Well, see you around.'' He paused before adding. ''Hopefully.'' And with that, he jumps of the stone and disappears from sight.

* * *

**D: Birdsong! No need to be so mean! Poor Stone...**

**So, here it is. Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. When the Past is in the Future

***gasp* What is this? A chapter? :O**

**Yup! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When the Past is in the Present**

_Birdsong_

Look, I know you're probably thinking that I'm some big jerk because of what I did. But I couldn't help it. I was just so... so...ornery! I feel so... so... betrayed! I just... Urgh!

They were too much like the words he had said to me before. He deserved everything I told him.

I take my anger out on some prey that just so decided to appear in front of me. I don't know why they had to come out at the moment, but it was okay. I had something to take my anger out at. I take my catch in my mouth and trudge back to the cave. By time I get there I'm so mad that I spit the food in a pile. ''There,'' I said angrily. Everyone's eye were on me and they looked rather curious about my foul mood. I ignored them and stomped over to a very mossy place, laid down, and attempted to sleep.

Except I couldn't shut my eyes. The information kept bouncing around in my head, hindering me incapable of actually resting. I give up on trying to sleep and start playing with some moss. I pretend that the moss is that traitorous tom.

''Birdsong, are you okay?'' asks Flowerstep. I jump in surprise and look at her. Why would she care about me? ''Did Ashheart say something in particular. Like that he likes someone else?''

Ugh. She doesn't care about me.

''Flowerstep!'' exclaimed a shocked Creampaw. ''Why would he have to say something like that?''

I like this girl.

Flowerstep shrugs, ''Just curious.''

The RiverClan apprentice looked at her with a mixture of anger and disbelief. ''It sounded more like you were asking her about Ashheart.''

Flowerstep flicked her tail. ''I have to keep an eye on him.''

''Yeah,'' I snorted. ''I'm sure he loves it.''

Flowerstep slitted her eyes at me but said nothing in returned. Instead, she walked away, her head held high. I rolled my eyes and flashed a quick thank you look at Creampaw.

With that little scene over, I go back to torturing the moss. I'm so engrossed in my activity that I don't notice Pinetail looming over me until he says, ''Do you hate moss or something?''

''No. I like moss. I'm just channeling my anger on it. If you like, I can instead channel it on you.''

''You really can't hold you're tongue,'' he observed.

I snorted. ''Why should I hold it? It gives cats a piece of my mind.''

He studied me with his pine green eyes. He was inspecting me. Judging to figure me out. It would make anyone else uncomfortable, but I'm used to it. That's the same sort of attention I got from most of WindClan. They just can't seem to forget It. ''Yes. It's good you speak your mind. You're brutally honest. I'll give that much.'' He looked me straight in the eye. ''But you don't care if someone gets hurt.''

''Well, maybe they deserve the suffering,'' I spat hotly. ''Maybe they lied about so much that they deserve the pain. What if they made you go through the worst days of your life? Huh? Don't you think that they deserve to feel a bit of pain?''

Pinetail looks at me curiously, as though he is actually seeing me for the first time. Am I really that unusual of a specimen? He then promptly turns away from me and pads over to talk with Skypaw, who was unusually quiet.

Wow, looks like another miracle.

It isn't long before Ashheart and Ravenwing bound into the cave. ''Great news! I know where the Tribe is located!'' exclaimed Ashheart.

''How did you find out?'' asked Flowerstep.

Ashheart shots a quick look at me. ''Well, while we were out exploring, we found a cat. He told us the way to go.'' He says the next words nervously. ''He offered to be our guide...''

''WHAT?!'' I explode. How could Ashheart strike up a deal with that jerk?! And Ravenwing, too?! Did I not display enough hostility?! Was it not understood that I hate that guy?! I glare daggers at Ashheart.

He looks at me nervously and says quickly, '' I didn't accept the offer. He said that he could that us there. He didn't push it.'' I soften my gaze, but still manage to look threatening.

Flowerstep takes advantage of the situation by saying, ''Oh, dear. Is there something going on here? I'm sure we would like an explanation on it.'' She cocks her head and gives me a _bet that_ look. She's good at this.

''Well, you see, Birdsong was chasing after a mouse...'' Ravenwing told everyone what had happened. After the master story teller had finished, everyone was looking at me like I had two heads. I guess to them it was startling to know that my anger had snapped so quickly and that I knew this cat that lived in this area.

However, it wasn't like I wanted to know him.

''So, is he your old friend or something like that?'' asked Skypaw. The way he says it so casually makes me what to hit him, but I suppress the urge. It wasn't worth doing.

''You can say that,'' I mumble through clenched teeth. ''He isn't trustworthy. I don't think he was telling the truth when he said that he knew the way.'' I put my chin up. ''I think we should go the other way.''

''Look, Birdsong,'' says Pinetail as though he were lecturing me, ''I know you might have a rocky past with him.'' Rocky? Pft. That doesn't even begin to cover it. ''But, we need someone to help us. We have to get as many allies as possible. You know, the enemy can come at any moment.'' His features darkened.

I suppress a shiver. Just the thought of them made me want to crawl under a rock.

''Pinetail, do you really think that they will come that quickly?'' We all turn to face Creampaw. She is siting, looking at Pinetail with innocent eyes.

He looks a little worried. ''No, not this soon. Though, it's best not to dawdle.'' The RiverClan apprentice looks over at her snoozing brother.

A pang of sympathy hits me. Another memory of my past washes over me:

_I'm pacing. Larkpaw watches me. I see her eyes drift from me to the other apprentices. I can hear their harsh whispers._

_''She's going to have a sibling?''_

_''Is it going to be like her?''_

_''We're going to be stuck with another one of her?''_

_Larkpaw puts her muzzle on my back. ''Ignore them. Really. They aren't worth it.'' I give her a __**you crazy? **__Look. She grins and says, ''maybe.''_

_We are startled when Ravenpaw comes up to us. I shrink back automatically, but Ravenpaw says, ''They're just jealous that you'll get a sibling.'' And with that, she bounds over to her mentor, Softwind, who was waiting for her. I hear the other apprentices snicker at her. How cruel._

_Just then Grasseyes, my mentor, rushes to me. ''Birdpaw.'' The look on his face tells me all. I run into the nursery. In front of me was my mother, her breathing shallow._

_''Mom...''_

_''I don't know how much longer...'' she huffs. ''Look at me, Birdpaw.'' I obey. ''Please, take care of her.''_

_''Mom...''_

_''I don't think... I can... stay longer... make me... proud.''_

_I look over at the scrap of fur that was sister. ''I will. I promise.''_

_She smiles sweetly. I can't stand it. I take my sister from her and huddle with her in a corner until I know that I will never see my mother again._

I blink and the scene dissolves. Why did that particular memory resurface? Did it have something to do with what's going on. I rattle my brain and find nothing.

''Birdsong? You okay?''

''I'm fine,'' I snap at Ashheart. I almost regret it when he backs away, but then I remember that he had basically agreed to let that traitor lead us to the Tribe. That makes me not regret it.

''If this cat knows where the Tribe is, I'm willing to follow him. I want to be able to save the Clans,'' Creampaw took a deep breath, then looked at me. ''Birdsong, I understand that you may not want to do this, but... think about it. We are foreigners here. We should take a shot. And if he does end up betraying us, we'll apologize to you.''

I felt a major stab in my heart. Creampaw reminded me of Dreampaw way too much. Before I could control myself, I found myself replying, ''Fine. But I get to say I told you so if he betrays us.'' And so, it was decided that he would guide us to the tribe.

Just great.

* * *

**Oh, dear, dear Birdsong. Sweetie, you need to learn how to manage your anger.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) Bye!**


	11. Taking Chances

**What's up guys? :D**

**Guess what? :D**

**Tacos.**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Taking Chances**

_Birdsong_

We were allowed to get some shut eyes to prepare for the journey to the Tribe, I was immensely happy about the cave we found. The moss was extra soft so I didn't care that I was sleeping next to Skypaw. Well, almost. But at least he doesn't turn over and wake me up when I'm sleeping. And, I actually had an interesting conversation with him before I went to sleep.

_''That guy, the one that you hate... how do you know him?'' whispered Skypaw._

"_Why do you care?'' I retort._

_''Well, I think I've seen him before...''_

_''What?'' I hissed. ''How old are you?''_

_''I'm going to be 15 moons soon,'' he replied. ''As for me seeing him before, I was really young. It's a very vague memory too. I remember that one day, a cat came into the Clan. He went straight to Darkstar's den. I asked my mom who he was. She only shook her head. A few moments later, Darkstar stormed out, with the mysterious cat behind him. Two sunrises later, Darkstar returned. Everyone asked where he had gone off to. He replied, 'I had some business to settle down.'''_

_Well, this was another wonderful thing to think about. ''Thank you, Skypaw. For telling me.''_

_He nodded and closed his eyes._

I muse over that while I sleep. Just another piece of a puzzle that's incomplete.

When the dawn arose, so did we. The instant we were up, we started to walk. In my opinion, it was way too early to be walking. Skypaw seemed to agree with my thoughts. ''I'm tired! I didn't get to sleep at all! We should still be in there! Let's go back! I'm tired!'' he whined. Though, his intensive whining was good for one thing. We were all so pissed with him, we managed to stay wake.

Another thought that kept me awake was the fact that I was going back to that him. I didn't like it one bit. I felt no need to trust him. Of course, this though doesn't bother anyone else. No one here knows how manipulative he can be with feelings. I doubt that he even wants to help us. He just wants more feelings to play around with.

The closer we got to the cave, the more tense I felt. Ravenwing seemed to noticed this and whispered, ''Don't fret, okay? If he does anything to us, we'll apologize to you. Just like Creampaw promised. I don't see why you have to hate him so much. When Ashheart and I spoke to him, he was kind.''

_ Just because he was kind to you doesn't mean he really isn't plotting against you_, I thought.

When we got to the mouth of the cave, Ashheart announced that he would go on ahead. He scampered off towards the direction in which we had entered yesterday.

''How does this Stone cat look like?'' asked Flowerstep.

''He's a cat,'' I replied bitterly.

''Well, that's obvious enough. But what does he look like? I'm fairly certain that he isn't very good looking, since he hung out with you,'' she snickered. _Oh, you'll be very surprised when you see him_, I thought. I hate to admit it, but he is very good looking. It seems that in the moons had no contact with him he had gotten handsomer. But, no need to tell that to Flowerstep.

''You'll meet him soon enough,''I said.

Right after I had said that, Ashheart bounded up with Stone right behind him. Flowerstep's shocked face made me feel very smug. ''Everyone, this is Stone,'' introduced Ashheart.

Stone smiled, but he seemed a bit sad. He went to each cat he didn't know and asked their names. I nearly laughed when Creampaw asked, ''Are you real?'' Stone had purred and said that he was real. Though, the most amusing was when Stone got to Flowerstep. She was so flustered, her name came out as, ''Flivelstep.''

''Is that an actual name?'' Stone asked.

Flowerstep giggled nervously and said, ''Uh, no. It's Flowerstep.''

When he was satisfied with Flowerstep, he turned to me. The instant he did that, the temperature seemed to dropped. He took a deep breath and said, ''I don't think we properly introduced ourselves before.'' The look in his showed that he just wasn't talking about yesterday. ''So, let's start over. Hi, my name is Stone. And you are?''

I probably should have replied, _I'm Birdsong. Nice to meet you._ But I didn't. Instead, I replied, ''Doesn't matter which way you present yourself, or how many times you to try change what happened. I'll always view you the same way.'' Stone's eyes widened. Had he thought that I would just forgive him for the grief he caused me? Did he think that starting over works with me?

''Oh,'' he said. He looked down at the floor for a moment. When he looked up again, he had a smile. I small, sad smile, but a smile. ''If that's the way it's going to be, I guess I'll live with it.'' Well, at least he understood. He turned to everyone else. ''Well, I guess I should start leading the way.'' He motioned for us to follow him.

* * *

''That wasn't very nice,'' said Ravenwing. We were both relaxing in a cave that we had found. It was late at night, so the stars twinkled high above us, shedding their light. ''What you said back there to Stone. He was only trying to make amends. You should just forgive him for whatever he did to you. I mean, when was the last time you saw him? When you were an apprentice? That would would have been moons ago!'' She flicked me with her tail. ''Plus, he's really good looking. And, it's so obvious that he likes you! You should be thankful that someone that gorgeous likes you.''

''Look, he did something to me that left an emotional scar. Do you really think I would forgive him?''

Ravenwing sighed. ''I guess not. But, couldn't you have been at least a bit nicer to him? You know, that speech you gave can really crush someone.''

''So? He crushed me once! He deserves to feel some sort of pain!'' I rolled on my back to look at the stars. That conversation was starting to get old. The worst part was that it seemed that everyone now hated me because I expressed my feelings.

The worst part was the look of pure hatred Flowerstep had given me. And her speech. She said, ''What was that? Are you trying to make him yours by giving Stone up? Not so fast, sweetie. I don't think you want to cross **that** sort of territory. So, just back off.''

That is one crazy she-cat.

At any rate, most of the groups wasn't to pleased about that scene. Just like Ravenwing, they all thought I could have been nicer. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, Stone. You see, you've hurt me and I don't forgiv_e y_ou for that. Please, don't talk to me ever,ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, again. _Like that would work.

As I stared up into the stars, I wondered if there really was another way I could have told Stone. ''Was there another way?'' I whispered to the stars. They didn't respond. Were they going to do anyway? What was I expecting out of stars?

While I was musing this, someone prodded me with their paw. Startled, I faced the cat and was about to give them a piece of my mind. Of course, it's hard to do that when you realize that the cat is Surivorpaw. ''Birdsong, are you okay?''

''Fine,'' I replied.

Surviorpaw looked at me thoughtfully. ''What you said back there...''

''I don't wanna hear it...''

''… I thought that was brave.'' My expression must have been funny, because he gently purred. ''I know the others think that what you said was mean. I think it was a bit mean too. But, it's brave that you were able to say that to his face.''

''Why?'' I asked, suddenly very interested.

''Well, some cats just don't say that in front...'' he trailed off. Suddenly, looked at me with wide eyes. ''Um...'' He looked like a just realized that he was talking to someone casually. He took a couple of steps back. ''I'm sorry...'' and with that, he headed to Creampaw, who was trying to strangle Skypaw. Wonder what happened.

''We're here!'' announced Ashheart. He dropped his share of the catch in what we had decided before hand would be the prey pile. Pinetail came in next. Then, came in Stone. ''Stone knows a lot of good places to hunt,'' Ashheart informed us.

Stone looked at the ground. ''I've been here for a while, so, I guess I should have some sort of knowledge on the area.''

Most of the cats took prey, but I didn't. I was too lazy to get up and get food. Plus, I wasn't very hungry. Stone noticed that I had no food, so he took one and placed it in front of me. I gave him a wary look, asking _do you really believe I'll eat this?_

He looked at me unhappily. His eyes replied, _I just thought you were hungry._

I shoved the mouse to him, as though to say, _I'm not hungry. Leave me alone._

Stone sighed. He took the mouse and padded towards the corner of the cave, where Pinetail was eating. Had they become friends? Well, looks like I'll have to hate Pinetail now. That's a bit of a shame, though, because he seemed alright.

''What happened between the both of you?''

''It's none of your business, Ashheart.''

Ashheart cocked his head and rolled his eyes. ''Well, ever since Stone came along, both of you became miserable. Well, in two totally different ways.'' He sat down, completely ignoring my hostile staring. ''I just want an explanation from you about why you're acting the way you are.''

''You could ask that piece of fox-dung over there,'' I said, flicking my paw in Stone's direction.

''I've tried that already. During the hunt, of course. All he said was 'It hurts right now to talk about. it. Maybe later.' ''

I snort. ''He said that? He actually had the guts and nerve to say that? What a lie! He didn't mean it one bit. He was only trying to get on your good side.''

''Is that what you think?'' Stone was standing right above me. His eyes were a mixture of disbelief, hurt, and sadness. ''I... I... I knew you hated me. What happened to... to you? You were... were different. You were... you were...'' his voice shook. He looked at me straight in the eyes. _You know what I was going to say,_ his eyes went.

And I did. I really did. ''Stone...''

But he had already sprinted out of the cave.

Nicer.

I was nicer back then.

* * *

**D: Birdsong! Bad girl! **

**Well, yeah. That's all I have on me right now. ^^;**

**So, how is life?**

**...**

**Uh... yeah...**

**Um... G'bye!**


	12. A Broken Fantasy and Reality

**I got a haircut today. :3**

**Random, but I needed to say something up here.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**A Broken Fantasy and Reality**

_Stone_

At times you make yourself believe that everything will go right, because you can't bear the thought of it going wrong. But, is that even wise? I mean, fooling yourself into thinking that everything will go perfectly smooth? No, it's not smart. You shouldn't try to think that way. Stick to reality. It's easier to handle.

And I should know, because all I have now are shattered fantasies.

To get away from the horrible hell I was living in, I imagined meeting Birdsong again. In my fantasies, I would apologize for everything. And I mean everything. And when I was done, she would go, I_t's alright. Don't worry about, okay? I forgive you. _And then, we would go back to how it used to be.

I also imagined clearing my name back home. That I would be able to set everyone straight that it wasn't me. That I wasn't the culprit. I'd watch the others turn against my persecutor for lying to them. They would give the same punishment I had. Then, I would refuse to let them do that, saying that no one should go through the same pain I did. And after that would be a happy ending.

But, after meeting Birdsong again, I realize just how far fetched my fantasies were.

Meeting Ashheart and Ravenwing was nothing short of a miracle. Most cats never got near where I was living. I was so happy to that some cats had strayed into the area. Though, it was against the rules for me to talk to anyone, I did so. It felt good to know that they couldn't do anything about it.

When Ravenwing had said that her friend needed help, I was glad to do so. I wanted to know that I was useful to someone. When I found out it was Birdsong, I sure my eyes were lying to me. But they weren't.

The first thought I had was, _she's become beautiful_. Which, I guess is sort of silly to say. I've always considered her to be beautiful. But she had become a more grown up beautiful. It seemed that everything about her had gotten better from back when she was an apprentice.

I was ready to live out what I had imagined to keep myself from going insane. But, you know how that turned out. That was one shattered fantasy.

I spent that entire night repeating that scene over and over again. How could I have expected her to forgive me? Why did I even keep my hopes up? So, I decided that if we started all over again, we could at least become friends. I just wanted to be close to her.

But that was another failure. She rejected the idea of us ever starting over again. So, it was official; she hated- no- despised me. And those fantasies crumbled into dust. I made sure that while I was leading them, they wouldn't see my face. Why? Well, I didn't want them to see the feelings I was holding back. Especially not Birdsong. If she saw it, she would only turn the other cheek and leave me feeling even more depressed than I was.

When Ashheart had asked me during the hunt what had happened between Birdsong and I, I was tempted into telling him. Maybe he could help me. But, what if he told Birdsong with the intention of making things right for us again? So, I went with a response that was safe.

Just like I had thought, Ashheart told Birdsong about what I had said. He tried to get the information out of her, which was understandable. And I guess I should have seen her comment coming. But, what really stung was that she thought I was being the way I was to get on their good side. She thought that I would betray them.

And what did I do in the face of this? I ran away. Just like I always have and always will. I'll never learn to accept reality.

As I ran, there was one thought that ran throughout my mind:

_You're weak._

Story of my short and miserable life.

Scanning the area, I looked for a place to hide. I found without much hassle. It was a crack that most cats would have overlooked, but I knew better than that. I slipped into the crack and found myself inside a small cave. I gasped for air as the steady drip of water echoed throughout the cave. Once I had caught my breath, I padded to a boulder and huddled behind it. If someone came running after me, I would have a head start.

_But, why would they bother? _I asked myself sadly. I've already shown how incompetent I am. They'll probably just go on without me. They didn't need me in the first place. They just needed someone that knows the area to lead them on the right path. Well, I've done that. Looks like I'll have to go back **there**, again.

What if they found out I was missing? I immediately shudder. The fear creeps on me again, threatening to give me something else to think about.

I was so into my fear, I didn't hear the gentle padding of paw steps. ''Stone?'' I took a sharp intake of breath. ''Stone? I know you're here. Just come out from where ever you are. Everyone is worried sick of you.'' When I made no move to come out, she coaxed, ''I have something to tell you.''

Well, I guess I'm a sucker for her, because I poked my head from behind the rock. ''Birdsong...'' I laid my ears back and mentally braced myself for whatever harsh words she would say.

''You haven't changed at all.'' I blink. Birdsong rolls her blue eyes and pads towards me. I try to shuffle away, but she was already sitting next to me. ''I'm surprised.''

''Well, it's not like I've had much contact with others.''

''That may explain things.'' She looked at the ground. ''Look, Stone, I don't love you anymore. I don't trust you anymore. Ever since that day, I haven't. I'm still shocked about the lies that you made. And don't think I am ever going to forget the hell you put me through.'' I pull my ears back and stare at the ground. ''But, maybe I can learn to forgive you.''

My eyes widen and I look up at Birdsong. I searched into her blue for the signs that she was lying and that she was only doing this to hurt me more. I saw only truth. I stand up and look at her hopefully. ''You mean it? You... can forgive me?''

''I said maybe...''

But it didn't matter to me. I was going to try. Maybe, my fantasy of us at least being friends could still become a reality. ''Thank you. Thank you so much!'' I press my muzzle into her soft neck fur. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-''

''Alright! Enough with that!'' snapped Birdsong. She backed away from me. ''Yeah, yeah. So, I'm giving you a second chance. If you keep this up, I'm going to regret what I said and go back to loathing you.'' I nod to show that I understood. Birdsong sighs and says, ''Let's get back to the cave.''

* * *

When we arrive, Ashheart greets us. ''We've been looking all over for you! Don't run out on us like that! We still need some help getting to the Tribe.''

''You... still need me?'' I asked, confused.

Ashheart gave me a confused look. ''Of course we need you! None of us know the mountains better than you do.'' Ashheart cocked his head at me. ''Why?''

''Well, I thought I was pretty useless...''

''Well then, let me assure you aren't.''

''He is right, you know,'' said Birdsong. I couldn't help but feel a warm glow in my chest when she said that.

Ashheart looked between the two of us. ''Uh... did something happen?''

Birdsong snorted. ''Why would you think that? It's all the same!'' She turned to me. ''Isn't that right?''

I just nod.

The gray tabby didn't seem too convinced, but took our answer without much of a problem. ''Alright, if that is what you guys want me to know.''

When he turned his back to to us, Birdsong whispered, ''What happened back there never happened.''

I nod.

Yes, that would be for only us to know.

Our little secret.

* * *

**Aw, Birdsong! You have a heart! 3**

**Stone is one of my favorite characters, so he has to have a PoV. :3**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	13. I Hear a Bird Song

**What's up, you guys? :D**

**I have a new chapter for you. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Hear A Bird Song**

_Ashheart_

It been several days since Stone ran out and he and Birdsong came back together. And ever since then, the two of them seemed to be on friendlier terms. Birdsong denies it, but I can tell. She doesn't give him a look of total and complete loathing anymore. Her gaze in more towards the wary side, which suits me and the rest of the group fine.

Though, I think the one that is happiest right now is Skypaw. Which is weird.

''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' He kept on saying. ''Yes!''

''Shut up already,'' grumbled Creampaw, putting her paws over her ears and trying to block out his voice. She turned to Pinetail, ''Can't you make him be quiet?''

Pinetail shook his head. ''I've tried before, but it doesn't help.''

''Maybe if I throttle him he'll be quiet,'' mused Birdsong.

''Birdsong!'' exclaimed Stone, aghast. Birdsong only shrugged and sighed.'

''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Skypaw bounced around the cave. ''We don't have to go anywhere! We get to stay!''

''But only for a little while, at least until the blizzard clears up a bit,'' said Stone.

''A bit?'' asked Flowerstep, looking truly disgusted. ''You mean a whole lot! You can only see white! White!'' She exclaimed hysterically.

''Flowerstep, it's just snow. Well, a lot of snow,'' I said, hoping I could calm her down. ''This happened once back in ThunderClan. Remember?''

Her eyes brightened, ''Oh yes! I remember!''

I smiled.

Wow, I didn't know her memory was that good!

''That was the first time you let me sleep next to you.''

I nearly sighed.

I take back the whole good memory thing.

Birdsong snickered. ''Wow. That's what you remember?''

Flowerstep shot Birdsong a murderous look. ''I remember more. I just treasure that memory the most.''

''Oh, wow,'' said Birdsong, rolling her eyes.

''Well, this is our first time seeing so much snow,'' interrupted Creampaw. ''Isn't it, Surviorpaw?'' Her brother nodded vigorously.

''I think it's pretty,'' he said softly.

''Well I'm currently loving snow!'' Skypaw announced.

''So we notice,'' grumbled Birdsong.

This conversation went on and on throughout the day. I didn't participate too much. I commented on things from time to time, but I didn't really say too much. I was too busy trying to memorize what everyone was saying. I wanted to be able to have a story and to make a story out of this moment.

I find stories amazing. They capture everything and as long as they are told, they will never die.

Stories are immortal.

Well, at least in my eyes. I wonder if others think like that. Though, I highly doubt it. Stories is one thing that separates me from most of my peers.

''We need to do something to entertain ourselves,'' said Ravenwing after a while. '' I don't think arguing the entire is very interesting. You know what I'm saying?'' Ravenwing luxuriously stretched out her paw. ''We should play a game or something like that. You know, to keep us from fighting. I don't mind a battle, but verbal fighting is too much for me to handle. I know, it's sorta weird and crazy, but I just do well with cats fighting that way.''

''I'm all in for playing a game.'' I said. ''I'm tired of all the squabbling.''

''Well, look who decided to show up from the dead,''said Birdsong.

''I'm not Ashfur...''

''I didn't mean it that way!'' she snapped. ''But now that you mention that, you do sorta look like him...'' She tilted her head. ''Maybe you're related?''

''It's possible. We are both from ThunderClan.'' I turned to Ravenwing. ''So, what are we going to play?''

She looked at the ground sheepishly. ''I thought that one of you would know what to play...''

''WHAT?!'' burst out Flowerstep. ''You suggest to play a game, yet, YOU don't know what to PLAY?''

''That's Ravenwing for you, always thinking ahead of time,'' said Birdsong. She turned to the apprentices, ''Can one of you guys think of a game to play?''

''I'm sleepy,'' grumbled Skypaw.

''They don't care about that,'' snapped Creampaw.

''Yeah, but I'm sleepy.''

''So?''

''You try to think of a game to play when you are tired.''

''Been there done that.''

''I highly doubt that...''

''Truth or Dare?'' Surviorpaw suggested.

''What's that game?'' asked Pinetail.

It seemed that Surviorpaw had lost his confidnce in speech because he didn't reply. He stared at the ground. It was Creampaw, instead, who told us, ''Basically you go around in a circle and ask them 'truth or dare?' If they say truth, they have to tell the truth. If they chose dare, they have to do a dare. It's pretty straight forward.''

I had the feeling that this was going to be one heck of a game.

* * *

''Birdsong, truth or dare?'' I asked.

''Dare,'' she replied flatly.

Birdsong seemed to absolutely refuse to take any truths. It seemed that she preferred to keep to herself. But, she knows that we would ask her to talk about subjects she doesn't want to talk about. So, I respect her choice.

But, I didn't know what to dare her into doing.

I should have thought it over.

''Ashheart...''

''Don't be so impatient.''

''I'm just saying...''

''I know that.''

What could I dare her to do? She's done just about everything!

Tell a story? No, that wouldn't work. Chase her tail? Entertaining, but no. Do an exercise for a specific amount of time? Been there done that.

It didn't help that the wind was whistling fiercely, stumping all creativity out of me.

Something similar to this happened a long time ago. I was a kit, and I wanted to play with the other kits. But they were much bigger and didn't let me play with them. I was very depressed and it didn't help that the wind seemed to whisper their cruel words to my ears. I wanted to bawl, but that would make me look like a spoiled child. Then, I heard it.

It was a bird that saved me from my despair. A bluejay to be exact. It seemed to sing:

_Even though the rain hides the stars_

_Even though the mist swirls the hills_

_Even when the dark clouds veil the sky_

_I am by your side_

That song gave me courage.

So, that why I said, ''I dare you sing a song with the words I tell you to sing.''

Birdsong looked uncomfortable. ''I don't have a good voice.''

''Doesn't matter. A dare is a dare.'' said Stone. Birdsong shot him an angry look, at which he flatted his ears.

She sighed. ''Alright then, go on.''

So I told her the words.

And she sang that bird's song.

_Even though the rain hides the stars_

_Even though the mist swirls the hills_

_Even when the dark clouds veil the sky_

_I am by your side_

Those words bounced off the walls, magnifying her voice. Her voice seemed to drown out all our thoughts. It seemed that even the monster that was outside the cave calmed down to hear her sing. Her voice was just like one of a bird, simple, sweet, and gentle.

Birdsong says that she can't sing, but I beg to differ. Her voice can shatter the strongest heart.

* * *

**Aw, Birdsong. You have a secret talent. :3**

**The song I put in here is another song, except it's religious. ^^; But it's beautiful and I couldn't help but use it. So, revised the song a bit. Just want you guys to know. :3**

**This was more a filler chapter. Don't worry. Interesting things are coming soon. ^^**

**See ya!**


	14. Sharptooth

**Hello, there. :) What's up?**

**So... yeah...**

**IDK what to say. xD**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sharptooth**

_Ashheart_

''Looks like we can go on again,'' observed Stone the next morning.

''What?'' exclaimed a devastated Skypaw. ''Noooooooooooooo-''

''Oh, be quiet,'' snapped Creampaw.

''But I don't wanna go on!''

''Do you want the Clans to die?'' asked Surviorpaw softly.

''No! Why would I? I just don't want to go on!''

That comment ticked off Pinetail so much, he grabbed Skypaw by the scruff and said to us in a muffled voice, ''Let's get a move on, shall we?''

''Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!'' screamed Skypaw, trying to pry himself from his mentor's grasp. He started flailing around. ''Why? Why? Why?''

''Look, kid, I don't care that you're supposed to- You're making ShadowClan look bad.''

''What were you about to say?'' asked Flowerstep. She cocked her head at Pinetail.

''It doesn't concern you,'' he said flatly.

After that, there was a very long and awkward silence. Don't you just love those? When everyone is staring at each other and the air around is tense? I absolutely adore those moments.

That's why I said, ''Well... we should start... uh...'' I gulped as everyone's eyes pierced me. ''You know... moving...''

''That's right,'' said Stone, taking everyone's eyes away from me. ''We should start now. What if we get marooned here again?''

''I will thank StarClan,'' murmured Skypaw.

Stone ignored his comment. ''Let's go,'' he said with a smile. With that, everyone shuffled out the cave and into the freezing, white snow.

Did you know that snow makes travel slower and harder? Apparently, it also makes you so cold, you huddle up with the cats next to you. It was unpleasant for me to learn this, because Flowerstep kept pressing and damp fur unto mine and moaning about how cold she was. My situation seemed to be amusing to the others ,especially Birdsong, because they kept stifling laughter.

Oh, yes. Go on and laugh about my oh-so-sorry predicament.

Eventually, I leaned unto another cat, not wanting to spend too much time with Flowerstep. But, I leaned on the worst cat possible.

''Something the matter?'' asked Birdsong in a bored tone.

''Um...''

''Is Flowerstep annoying you again?'' I nod. She gives a look of such passionate concern I wonder if she ate something weird. She sighed saying,''You two would be such a cute couple.''

Ah, yes. That's the Birdsong I-

Wait.

''What did you just say?''

''I said something?''

''If you hadn't said anything, why would I be asking you?''

''You're head is fuzzy.''

''What?''

''You smell weird.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry!''

''Do you really smell like that?''

''Yes.''

''Funny, did the mountains changed your scent?''

''Highly doubt that.''

''You're right. It's not you at all. It's coming from somewhere else.''

''Excuse me?'' I asked.

Birdsong perked her ears up and sniffed the air. It was funny, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that she looked cute with her ears like that. Her blue eyes slitted and she went to where her nose was leading her.

''Birdsong!'' I gasped. Without thinking about telling anyone else, I sprinted after her. ''Birdsong! Wait! Please!'' It was pronounced from the start that WindClan blood was flowing through her veins. She went down the hill with grace, speed, and agility. Me? It took all my strength to not trip over my own paws. ''Birdsong!'' I cried desperately, trying to get her attention. ''Please, stop!''

But she just kept on going. With her sliver fur, she was almost invisible. I focused on her eyes, since they stood out the most in the landscape. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I lost track of time going down the slope, maybe it was a long time, maybe it wasn't. All I knew was that when I finally caught up to Birdsong, I was exhausted. ''Birdsong...'' I panted. For the first time throughout the journey, she seemed to notice my presence.

''What are you-''

''Birdsong,'' I said, cutting her off. ''Look. I understand that you want to find out what that- whoa, that really is one weird smell.'' I scrunched my nose up, showing how unpleasant it was. ''Why did you accuse me of this scent?''

She shrugged. ''Because you are weird?''

''So you think my scent takes off my personality?'' I asked in disbelief.

''Yes...'' I felt highly insulted by this. It must have shone, because Birdsong smiled cynically. ''Oh, did I push you the wrong way?'' My spine prickled with fear. I was pretty sure my fear scent was also acting up. I knew this because Birdsong stepped toward me and said, ''What? Are you scared?''

_Oh,no, I'm not scared at all. I'm giving off a fear scent for no reason whatsoever._

''We should get back to the others,'' I said, trying to distract her and myself. I looked up at the insanely precarious slope we had both just run down. With it's all that ice, I doubted that we could use it to go back up. It seemed that we would have to find some other way up.

''Dodging the question?'' asked Birdsong, snapping me out of thoughts. ''You know, you've done that before.'' I had? ''We were out hunting, and I asked you a question.'' She shoved her muzzle into mine. ''And you didn't answer. So, I'll ask you again, and this time, you better not back down. Trust me, you'll regret it.''

My heart started pounding, but not because of Birdsong. No, this time, it was the cat. I looked into Birdsong's eyes, praying that she would back down. But her eyes held determination; she was not going to leave me until I told her.

''I... I... Don't want to...''

''Why not?''

''Trust me... it...'' My voice failed me. My head was spinning, leaving me seeing birds.

''Ashheart?'' asked Birdsong a million miles away. ''Ashheart?'' She pressed her muzzle gently on my neck. ''Calm down. You're over thinking it. Just tell me the answer straight out and I won't bother you again.''

Needless to say, I was tempted into telling her about the tom. But that voice in my head went, _she doesn't need to know. You'll endanger her by telling her about it._ ''I'm sorry, Birdsong. I don't want to talk about right now.'' Birdsong's blue eyes flared up. ''But, I promise I'll tell you soon. Just not now.'' I smiled sheepishly.

Birdsong slitted her eyes. ''You better, or else...''

I involuntarily shivered. The mere thought of what else Birdsong could do would give me nightmares. ''Since we have that out of the way, we can start looking for way to get back up.''

''Can't we just go back up the way we... oh.'' Birdsong stared at the slope. ''It would be difficult to climb that up...''

I sighed. ''I hope we find one relatively fast. I don't know how long we have been here.'' I looked at Birdsong. ''Well, let's get started, shall we?''

* * *

''Where have you two been?'' inquired Flowerstep angrily.

''We have been investigating,'' replied Birdsong.

''You were investigating?'' She asked incredulously.

''Birdsong caught a weird scent had-''

''A weird scent? Ashheart, were you-''

''No,'' I cut her off. ''No. Just no.''

Birdsong chuckled. ''Wow, Flowerstep. Wow.''

''I don't want any smart comments. Especially not from you, Birdsong.''

''Aw... you like my comments! Thank you so much!''

Stone leaned in to me, ''Are those two always like that?''

''If I'm involved, yes. If not, not really.''

Stone looked the other way. His eyes seemed downcast. ''Oh. Well, then. Umm... do they both like you?'' He glanced at my surprised expression. ''I mean, isn't that what it seems like?''

I couldn't help but laugh. ''Flowerstep loves me, Birdsong hates me. Flowerstep is overprotective of me, so she hates it when other girls talk to me or even look at me. Birdsong probably just likes to mess with her, since we usually end up together.'' I shrug.

''Really?'' Stone seems to brighten a bit with my explanation. ''That's it?''

''Well, from how I see it, at least.''

Stone looked thoughtfully at me. ''You said Birdsong smelled something peculiar. Did you catch a whiff of it too?''

''Yeah. How come?''

''Did it smell a bit like water?'' he asked nervously.

I shook my head, ''No. Not at all.'' He relaxed. ''It smelled funny. Really unpleasant. Sort of like a cat, but not quite.'' He tensed.

''When did Birdsong scent it?''

''Not too long ago. Why...''

''No, no , no, no, no,no, no,no...'' he muttered. ''No, no, no, no, no, no, no.'' He looked up. ''Everyone, we get out of here, fast!''

''Why?'' asked Birdsong, taking a break from her quarrel with my partner.

''We are in serious danger! We could die if we stay here longer!''

''Die?!'' shrieked Skypaw. ''No! I'm too young to die!''

''What do you mean?'' asked Pinetail.

''What Birdsong probably smelled was a Sharptooth.''

''Sharptooth?'' I asked. ''Isn't that the creature that terrorized The Tribe of Rushing Water moons ago? There are more of those?''

Stone nodded. ''I've had to face a couple before. Trust me, it's better to run.''

''Like, now?'' squeaked Ravenwing.

I looked up and saw the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. It was cat, but not any cat I've ever seen. It was huge with powerful shoulders. It's golden- brown fur was bristled with pure hostility. It's pure red eyes showed bloody scenes that it had seen. The smell that it emitted reeked of wet cat fur with blood and dirt.

And pretty soon, it would reek of us as well.

''Run!'' cried Stone.

Being the closet to the monster, Ravenwing was the first to flee. Skypaw and Pinetail followed after. Creampaw seemed paralyzed with fear, so Birdsong grabbed her by the scruff and started running with her in tow. Surviorpaw, on the paw, scampered off without a problem. Flowerstep and I were the next ones to sprint away from the creature. Stone was the last one to run away, and that cost him his life.

Because the Sharptooth decided to attack at that exact moment at Stone turned his back.

''GAH!'' screamed Stone. It was painful to watch the Sharptooth's teeth sink into his shoulder. Stone struggled, gasping in agony. ''Run! Run!'' Then, all too quickly, his body went limp.

It registered somewhere in my mind that I should go and help him. But, there was that creeping feeling of knowing that was already too late to do anything. The shock left me paralyzed on the spot. Flowerstep had to nudge me to get me moving again.

After that, I ran on adrenaline. It was like I suddenly became a WindClan cat. Running suddenly meant everything. If you went to slow, you faced death right in it's face and I'm pretty sure death isn't very friendly. Especially when a Sharptooth thrown into the mix.

The mountains are a very perilous place to run. At times the ground was even and smooth, but at other times it was uneven and difficult terrain. I nicked my paw more than a couple of times. This worried me, since I'm pretty sure Sharptooth has an incredible sense of smell.

After a long while of running, my breath grew ragged. My sides heaved painfully, my vision blurred, and I found myself nearly blacking out. ''A... Ash... h...rt.'' The poor RiverClan apprentice looked beaten down. Then I remembered that RiverClan's weakness was running. I couldn't let him beat me at endurance.

''Don't worry,'' I gasped. ''I can go on a bit more. I'm worried about you, though. Considering that RiverClan isn't very good at running.''

''I have some experience,'' he huffed. After that, he looked shyly away. With his tail, he motioned me to go on. I stared at him for a while, then picked him by the scruff of his neck and started to run. His surprised expression told me that he hadn't been expecting me to do that. But even so, he made no move to escape. If anything, he tired his best to make himself as light as possible. Which is an immense help, considering that I myself was bone tired.

I don't know how long I ran. All I know, is that the sun had moved a lot, meaning that we had run for most of the day. A voice inside my head wondered weather or not we were still on course. I decided to ignore it, knowing what the answer would probably be. And also, it reminded me of Stone, whom was probably dead. No, on second thought, he probably didn't survive. It seems highly impossible.

''Ashheart! Be careful!'' I snapped out of thoughts at Pinetail's words. And just in time too. In front of us was a huge gap that probably equaled two of me with jagged and sharp edges. The bottom didn't seem any better, with it's jagged stones, ready to pierce the unfortunate soul that wasn't able to make it across the gap. The fact that the wind decided to blow at that precise moment made the situation a it more terrifying than it should have been.

''Well, who goes first?'' asked Flowerstep nervously. She looks as though she were ready to bolt out of here. And the worst part was, I understood why she was nervous.

When we were younger, all the apprentices used to climb trees. Flowerstep, back then Flowerpaw, was the best at it. She could even beat the apprentices that were even older than she. Then, one day, she was dared to go up the tallest tree in territory. Thinking that it was no big deal, she did that. I remember looking up and trying to persuade her to come down. But I was the only that opposed her of doing so. The others cheered her on.

Then, one of the branches broke under her weight, she fell down. Not to the ground, thank StarClan, but close enough. She managed to grab a hold of a branch, and heaved herself onto it. Everyone waited for her to come down, but she didn't. Flowerpaw hung on to that branch for dear life. Strippedtail, then Strippedpaw, went to get her mentor.

After a lot of hassle, Flowerpaw managed to get down. She got scolded by her mentor, of course. But from that day on, Flowerstep feared heights. And who could blame her? Falling out of a tree is a huge shock to a system.

''I'll go first.'' With that, Birdsong backs up. ''The key to get over this, is to get a good running start.'' After she had backed up enough, she sprinted towards the gap. Right at the edge, she leaped. And then happened those three seconds that seemed to take a life time. I felt my fur bristle as she almost missed the other edge.

And it was done. ''Alright you guys. You can jump now.''

The look of sheer terror on Flowerstep's face made me ask, ''Is there any other way?''

Pinetail shook his head. ''No, not that we've seen.''

I looked over at Flowerstep. Would she able to get herself together for this leap of faith? Something told me she wouldn't. I pad over to her. Pressing my muzzle against her neck I said, ''It's okay. It's just a small jump. Would it make you feel better if I was on the other side?'' She nods. ''Alright then. I'm next.''

Doing what Birdsong had done before me, I backed up. My stomach became a pit of terror, threatening me of stopping. But, I had to do this. For my Clanmate. I sprinted to the edge, hoping that I wouldn't chicken out. And I didn't. Once my paws had left the ground, I felt like I was flying. Then I made the mistake of looking down. I imagined a million ways that I could be shiscabobed by those stones.

Since I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't look at the edge. And for one horrible moment, I losing my footing and nearly went plummeting down. Thank StarClan Birdsong was there right on time. With some effort, we manged to get me on the other side. I took an inventory on myself, seeing that I only had scratches. ''I'm alright! Your turn, Flowerstep!''

My Clanmate stared at me wide eyed. She could see the terror in her eyes and feel her terror. If I had felt so nervous, what must it be like for her? Afraid of heights? This scenario is a nightmare for her.

She took a deep breath, and backed up. She didn't even care that her fur was bristling so much, that it seemed that she was just fur. Which would have been hilarious, except the mood didn't feel carefree and light. This was a living nightmare for Flowerstep. It seemed rude to laugh at her. Even Birdsong, who would've mocked her, was silent.

Flowerstep sprinted to the edge. Except she closed her eyes. It was a miracle that she knew when to leap. Unlike Birdsong and I, she cleared the edge perfectly. A little too perfectly, though. She land right at my paws. Coughing, she said, ''Well, I lived.''

I purred. ''Yes. You did.''

After Flowerstep's amazing feat, everyone else was able to clear the gap pretty easily. Though, the apprentices at a bit a trouble, due to their size. And we were done to the last cat: Surviorpaw.

''Come on!'' coaxed Creampaw. ''It's okay, we're all here. If anything goes wrong, we'll be able to catch you.'' The black and white apprentice shook his head. He gave us a mournful look, and I wondered if he had a phobia of heights as well.

''It's okay, Surviorpaw! Just jump!'' Again, he shook his head.

Birdsong looked uneasy. ''Surviorpaw, I don't think it's safe to stay there for much longer.'' She sniffed the air. ''I smell blood.''

''Yeah, ours,'' says Pinetail.

''No. It's not ours. I know I know who it belongs to, I just can't place who. But I know with certainty that's not one of us.'' Her face was pulled into a painful expression. I wondered if she was only saying that to comfort us. Sort of the same way Seedfall does with me. Well, I guess I understand. Birdsong is a big sister after all.

For the first time, but certainly not last, I felt a pang of homesickness. What was everyone back in ThunderClan doing? I hadn't really been able to tell anyone I was leaving. The only cat I said goodbye to was Strippedtail, yet I highly doubt he remembers. It was rather early in the morning, and his memory is very poor when it comes to morning activities.

I shake my head. Going off into my thoughts while someone of my group was in trouble wasn't going to help me. Uneasiness was starting to settle into our group, as we struggled to get Surviorpaw to the other side. The apprentice wasn't budging one bit.

''Surviorpaw, get your butt over here!'' snapped Birdsong, which made poor Surviorpaw jump. ''If you don't move soon, you're going to be in trouble!''

''Birdsong! Don't scare him over!'' scolded Creampaw.

''Do want him to stay there and be killed?'' asked Birdsong.

''That's not a fair question, Birdsong,'' I said. I couldn't let this go on further. I turned to Surviorpaw, ''Please, Surviorpaw, just try.'' Again, he shook his head.

''Hey, can you guys please move?'' We all turned to Ravenwing. ''I'm going to go back over there and get him over here.''

''What?'' exclaimed Birdsong.

The black she-cat shrugged. ''Look, he isn't going to go over here by himself. It's either for him to stay there and find some other way around, or bring him here. I personally don't think he should have to find another way around. It isn't fair for him, or to us. So, I'll make it simple by just hopping over there and bringing him back. You guys will just have to stay on edge to make sure we get back safely. Besides, I've done this before. Remember, Birdsong, when Amberheart's kits went decided to jump on rocks and got stuck there?'' Birdsong nodded. ''It'll sorta be the same thing. Well, the stakes are much higher, but I can manage. You guys should just move out of the way.''

I gave her a dubious look. ''Are you sure, Ravenwing?''

She nodded. ''Absolutely. Just it all to me. I'll live.'' So, we gave her a clear path to the edge. With amazing speed, she basically shot herself to the other edge, landing perfectly on the other side. Surviorpaw glanced at us and then up at Ravenwing, unsure of whether or not to trust her.

''It'll be fine!'' assured Creampaw. To complement what Creampaw had said, Ravenwing nodded. Surviorpaw stood there, teetering on which decision to take. But he had waited too long. Because right at that moment, a Sharptooth appeared.

It roared bloody murder at the she-cat and apprentice. Surviorpaw trembled, his small frame shaking in fear. The Sharptooth's red eyes locked on him, just like I would when I found a juicy squirrel.

''Surviorpaw!'' cried out Creampaw. She ran towards the edge. ''Surviorpaw, Surviorpaw!''

''Oh no you don't you piece of fox dung!'' Ravenwing leaped on the Sharptooth's back, and sunk her teeth into his collar. The monster cried out in agony and started to try and shake her off. ''Surviorpaw, go!'' He shook his head.

And then he made a beeline for the monster.

* * *

***laughs like a maniac***

**Hope this kept you on your toes! ;)**


End file.
